Ice Cold Peach
by rolf-hitsugaya
Summary: it's been 1 year since SS's victory over aizen. Now for the aftermath. How will they take their personal life? This is gonna be a hell of a time. Ginran, Ichiruki and mostly Hinahitsu. Come review. COMPLETED
1. Prologue

It has been 5 years since Soul Society defeated Sosuke Aizen's army. Memories of that day still lives on in the minds of every soup reaper involved. Everyone had to face the death of 1st division lieutenant Chōjirō Sasakibe(but he was kinda useless, so no biggy). Due to the efforts of Kurosaki Ichigo, he has been promoted to the captain of the 5th division while handling his school life, leaving Momo Hinamori to do the dirty work. Renji has been promoted to 9th Division captain and Kira has been promoted to 3rd division captain, with Rukia (after much, much, much, persuasion from Byakuya) becoming his vice. Sou-taichio Yamamoto decided to leave the vice-captain role vacant as life carries on. Not much hollows to slay, more personal life stories to follow. Contains ichiruki, ginran( ichimaru is the sole survivor alongside grimmjow and stark, who are prisoners) and mostly, hinahitsu.


	2. Gotei13 reunited

* * *

hi guys my first fanfic so i hope you all will review and help me through my journey as a writer. thks. this is mostly about after aizen's death and the life stories of the shimigamis. a bit of sexual reference but no sex i comes later. so sit back and enjoy  


* * *

It has been 5 years since the fall of Aizen. The gotei 13 managed to stop him just in time, killing most of his army (only grimmjow and stark survived, and are prisoners with Gin Ichimaru, who betrayed his former master after he tried to kill Matsumoto.) and are wanting to start anew.

It's a month to the 5th anniversary of the victory at Karakura Town and Sou-taicho Yamamoto wants a festival to be held, so he summoned all captains and lieutenants for a meeting.

*Pant pant* goes one captain as he rushes to the 1st divison headquarters after oversleeping from his nap. After all, he had to do all the paperwork due to his vice lazing around and getting drunk. As he pushed open the doors, he had seen two too familiar faces.

"Toshiro!" and "Hitsugaya-kun" could be heard as they greeted him.

"Bet-wetter Momo and Ichigo…. how many blinking TIMES MUST I TELL YOU ITS CAPTAIN HITSUGAYA!!!!!" the white hair midget roared in fury whilst unsheathing his zanpakutō_. _Uh-oh. They thought.

Seeing the fear in their eyes, Hitsugaya sheathed his sword back. "I'm just joking."

First heaving a sigh of relief, both Hinamori and Ichigo exclaimed "WHAT!!! YOU CRACKED A JOKE!!"

Slowly, bit by bit, the captains and lieutenants gathered at the headquarters, looking way different than they were at the war.

**1****st**** division**

Yamamoto Sou-taicho hasn't changed much, with the exception of a few more scars added to his collection.

**2****nd**** division**

Soi Fon has her arm back thanks to Inoue. She has finally perfected her shuko but the only problem is that she is still, erm…. A lesbian. Omaeda has lost some weight, but its feels like his mouth never changes…

**3****rd**** division**

Kira Izuru is finally captain of 3rd squad but still drinks till he drops with his best drinking partner, Matsumoto, to the extent when he met Ichimaru in prison, he warned him not to touch her. Also, how he became a taicho is a mystery as he does not have bankai but seeing how he faired during the war, Yamamoto must have promoted him. Rukia is now together with Ichigo and attends school with him in Karakura High.

**4****th**** division**

Not much of a difference really, though hanataro is now 4th seat.

**5****th**** division**

Ichigo has been given the captaincy for the 5th squad for his contributions to gotei 13. However, due to his study life, he has to balance both shimigami duties and life as a teen, so most of the paperwork is done by Hinamori. Speaking of Hinamori, she has gotten over Aizen and is definitely happy he's dead. After all, she and Hitsugaya killed him. Shenow drops the hair buns and lets her hair loose, causing many boys to go gaga over her.

**6****th**** division**

Byakuya has become more outspoken lately, even though he's still quiet all the work is piled on him, due to Renji's promotion. Donning new hairpieces is his change

**7****th**** division**

Komamura is still the same furry creature lurking around, though he would always go to the grave of Tousen and his friend (Tousen was buried there after he was killed.) Iba still drinks and fights over sake with Ikkaku.

**8****th**** division**

Kyoraku has no change in him. Womanizer and drunkard. Plus, he has new preys in Matsumoto and Hinamori. Luckily, Nanao Ise is there to stop him, or else Kyoraku might be kicked out of gotei 13 for 'playing' with them. Kyoraku now dons a new kimono while Nanao has new glasses.

**9th division**

Renji, proud of his promotion, has added two new tattoos dedicated to his win over Aizen and the captaincy. Meanwhile, his tattooed friend and senpai Hisagi is trying to find a woman in life. He doesn't want people to think he's gay with Kira. Which he isn't

**10****th**** division**

If there is someone who has changed over the years, its has to be Hitsugaya. Taller now, just a bit shorter than Matsumoto, all the girls are all around screaming his name. sometimes he just hates puberty. As for Matsumoto, her boobs just got bigger. Yes, bigger than before. Too bad she can't squeeze her taicho with her boobs anymore.

**11****th**** division**

The only reason Kenpachi is not killing Ichigo is because he's a captain. Otherwise, as Gin said, Ichigo would be 'bye bye'. He now sports a dyed golden hair just like his rieatsu. As for Yachiru, she has grown to be cuter than before but still noisy and irritating. Ikkaku is still bald as usual. However the whole of gotei 13 knows about his bankai but still remains as a seated officer. Yumichika is still 'im beautiful' and all though he's still the same.

**12****th**** division**

What can you say? Mayuri still looks freakishly freaky no matter what he wears while nemu is still wearing the same miniskirt.

**13****th**** division**

Ukitake looks sicker, to be honest. He should get a lieutenant soon. Kiyone and Sentaro can't lead.

Trying to start conversations, suddenly a strong spiritual pressure came into the room "let the meeting begin."

Its captain commander Yamamoto.

APPRECIATED.


	3. Drunk old friend

* * *

hey guys my third chapter hope you all can give me positive feedback i know the flashback is very rushed but i could think of anything . rookie writer here so yea...

* * *

"Just my luck, I guess…." Ichigo told Renji. After all, this is Ichigo's first meeting as captain since the war. Half the time he had to make Hinamori fill in for him because of schoolwork.

As all the top two seats from each division have line up, Sou-taicho Yamamoto started the meeting. Each division was assigned to different things to be taken care of during that week of celebrations. 1st were to organize the units and keep track of the events happening. 2nd were in charge of security, 4th were your regular first aid centre to help with whatever casualty there would be. 6th's job was to put up decorations, much to Ichigo's disgust (Byakuya has bad sense in art, remember?). 7th was to hold entertainment, 8th was the drinks (knowing Kyoraku, it would be a full day of sake), 9th was to publish the brochures and any posters around seireitei. 11th was to hold a sparring competition, which Zaraki could not enter (unless you want to be dead), 12th could conduct research on shimigami who wanted to do so and the remaining 4 divisions were to pair up and do either the concert for the actual day or food.

"Taicho…." Cooed Matsumoto. "I have already chosen who we are to partner! How 'bout 5th division?"

A face depicting 'holy crap' was formed on Hitsugaya's face as the 5th squad's representatives said "Toshiro!" and "shiro-chan!"

"Damn it, both of you want to spend the month in a block of ice huh!? It's CAPTAIN HITSUGAYA!!! REMEMBER IT!" Toshiro exclaimed. Hinamori and Ichigo both felt the temperature drop. "Crap I don't think he's joking this time…." Ichigo whispered to his fuku-taicho as they headed for the exit.

"Aww Taicho you're being too mean! How are you going to enjoy the whole week if all you're gonna do is freeze people?" Matsumoto told Hitsugaya as she drank sake. "Especially Hina…" before she could continue, the sake had frozen with her mouth. We all know who did that as he walked out of the division 1 barracks.

"Hmmm…. Since we're doing this job with 10th division, we might as well do the concert and leave the food to Ukitake-san and Kira. Ok Hinamori?" Ichigo told his lieutenant as he did paperwork for the first time in his life. "Hai!" she replied. Just then, a familiar voice came from the door. "Open" cried Ichigo. "Ichigo! Its settled! You and captain Hitsugaya will be in charge of the concert. Kira, captain Ukitake and I will do food." Rukia told him. "Whatever Rukia. Do what you want. I don't pretty much care." scoffed Ichigo, earning him a slap on the face.

"BAKA! WHATCHA DO THAT FOR!!!" Ichigo lashed at Rukia.

"WHAT I DID! I'M YOUR GIRLFRIEND, YOU FUCKER!" Rukia scolded.

All Hinamori did was laugh. Ichigo and Rukia always fought, whether it's at his house, seireitei or even rukongai. However, they would somehow forget about it and give a kiss to each other. 'so sweet' Hinamori thought. She never kissed in her life.

After their embrace, Ichigo asked "Hey Rukia, since when have u been as cold as Toshiro?" which later started another argument between them. However this time Hinamori didn't laugh. In fact, she was in deep thought. 'Hitsugaya-kun…'

_The man who protected me. The one that risked his own life when mine was endangered. The cold attitude which actually is a warm one. The one who I grew up with. That's Hitsugaya-kun._

"Oh look at the time. Rukia we need to go back to Karakura. Hinamori, take care! Be back tomorrow. You can take the night off. Maybe with you know who…" Ichigo exclaimed as he checked the clock. "Hai, Kurosaki Taicho! Arigato! Wait! What did you say?" Hinamori replied.

"Nothing." Ichigo told her as he used a device created by Urahara that is able to transport him and Rukia to the human world without going through the Senkaimon. Much like a dimension-traveling device. Before Hinamori could speak, both of them left.

"Baka." She whispered to herself as she left the office, having a feeling that Ichigo was mentioning Hitsugaya. The boy that grew to be a man, who's now a bit taller than her. He's just a year younger than her (but considering how long shimigami live, 1 year should be 2-3 weeks?) but he had always protected her. She feels so warm when he comforts her.

"Hinamori!" a voice that had a hint of nostalgia came from behind. "Oh, Kira-kun!" Hinamori cried out to him, waving. The childhood friends came and gave each other a hug but this time Kira has a captain Haori. She then began to think about five years ago, during the war…

"_I c-ca-nt… brr-eathe…." Cried a suffering Matsumoto, who had half of her stomach ripped and her lung damaged._

"_I'm coming to save you, Rangiku-san!" cried Hinamori before she was sneaked upon by allon and punched in the stomach and all of the bones in her broken, with one of her ribs puncturing her lung. 'Holy shit…' she thought. 'Am I going to die? No, no, not now… Must…kill…Sosuke…Aizen…'_

"_Bakudō 37 Tsuriboshi!" cried a certain someone as a net caught both Hinamori and Matsumoto._

"_Kira-kun!" cried a half-dead Hinamori, later coughing out blood._

_After Sou-taicho Yamatoto killed Allon and Hallibel's Fraccion, a man all too familiar cried out "cry, __Suzumushi." causing Komamura and Hisagi to fall to the ground. The shikai caused mental pain to Matsumoto and Kira, who couldn't heal the former due to the disturbances in the head. The only way to save Matsumoto was to kill the man, Kaname Tousen._

_As he staggered to the blind man, the latter told "I'm surprised you can walk, Kira. Ichimaru is definitely proud to have you as his fuku-taicho. However, I don't think it will be a happy reunion. Prepare to DIE, KIRA IZURU!" "Fuck you you blind asshole. Lower your Head, Wabisuke!!!" Kira roared as he released his Shikai. Knowing full well of Kira's sword's ability, he had to finish him off._

"_Bankai"_

"_Oh shit…" Kira mumbled to himself as a dark void engulfed him. He tried to break free but suddenly couldn't see, couldn't hear, couldn't detect any reiatsu, he couldn't even smell. As he lay still in complete darkness, Tousen slashed him, causing blood to flow everywhere. He could only feel the pain. When Tousen stabbed Kira again, he somehow touched the sword and sword Tousen right in front of him._

"_Uh-oh" Tousen said panickly._

_Kira then used his shikai to behead Tousen, thus freeing him from the dome and when he looked at Ichimaru and Aizen, they dropped their smile for the first time._

_Kira then proceeded to heal Matsumoto and Hinamori, who eventually killed her former captain together with Hitsugaya._

"Ah Kira! Why are you here!?" Hinamori asked Kira after returning to reality.

"Oh…. Hina..mori… I needa tell ya somethin'" Kira replied in a very somber tone. He's drunk, Hinamori thought.

"I …." Before he could finish, he collapsed on the floor. "God dammit" Hinamori told herself as she carried him home. Where is Rukia when she needs her? After leaving him in the 3rd squad barracks, she decided to pay a visit to a busy teen doing paperwork.

* * *

remember comments appreciated!

* * *


	4. Visiting Aizen

Hey i guess the story is gonna build up now so i guess it should get interesting and please review and favourite if you like it. thks a lot.

* * *

''11pm…damn I'm tired…" Hinamori said with a yawn as she made her way to the 10th division barracks. It was dark and no one was in sight. "Ah! The lights are on!" she remarked as she knocked on the door upon arrival.

"Come in." Hitsugaya said.

"Hitsugaya-kun! It's so late and you're still doing work?" Hinamori cried out as she opened the door.

"Of course, bed-wetter. Look, Matsumoto is no where in sight! And all this work is to be due tomorrow and it's not done." scoffed Hitsugaya, who intentionally called her bed –wetter.

"oh I see… HEY! I HEARD THAT! You're so mean, Shiro-chan!" cried the fuku-taicho. "Oh yea, about Matsumoto, you see, when I was coming here, I saw Kira-kun who was drunk. I brought him to his room and came here afterwards, so maybe Rangiku-san was out drinking too." She continued.

"That bitch, never able to stop drinking. She'll be the death of me. I think she would be too somber to do any work." Hitsugaya remarked.

"Hey, peachy." He said with a grin.

"shut up." She replied.

"Mind helping me?" he asked.

"Suree…." She said with a yawn.

"You look tired. Are you sure?" he asked.

"Of course!!" she replied, full of energy like always, however, she soon felt herself drop on the floor and all turned black.

"HINAMORI!! Are you okay!? Answer me!!" cried the panicked captain.

* * *

**_Later…_**

"uggh…*cough* wh..rree am I? " came out of her lethargic lips.

" Ah Momo! Are you al…tgghh!! Ow!" Ichigo tried to ask of Hinamori's condition but got punched in the face by Hitsugaya.

"BAKA! What did you do to Hinamori!? You fuckin' made her do all the paperwork while you did shit," Hitsugaya roared as Ichigo holds onto the bruise on his face.

"If it happens again" he continued.

"I"

"will"

"KILL YOU!!" warned the captain.

"Hitsugaya-kun, don't worry. I'm alright." The hazel-eyed girl mustered as she got out of the bed. " I think I can eat a whole basket of peach!"

"Idiot. You might choke and wet the bed later." Hitsugaya remarked, which both 5th division members donning shocked faces. Did he try to joke? Because if he did, he definitely needs to learn how to.

"All captains and lieutenants, please attend the meeting that is to be held in 30minutes. Thank you." a hell butterfly told the three shimigami present.

"Well let's go now. Hinamori, you able to walk?" said Hitsugaya.

"Ah! Yes! Of course, Hitsugaya-kun." came from the mouth of Hinamori.

"Damn, you never learn. It's captain Hitsugaya, bed- wetter." the small one chided.

* * *

After rushing to the 1st division barracks, they found themselves right on time. As the meeting started, the three of them and Matsumoto forgot something.

"OH SHIT!!! WE HAVE FORGOTTEN TO PLAN ANYTHING!!"

"What? It's 2 weeks left, and you still haven't planned anything? What do you want, being killed by my bankai?" went a pissed Yamamoto Sou-taicho as he hit the floor with his cane. They were in big trouble. That's for sure.

"That can wait, let's carry on first." Yamamoto continued.

_**After the meeting…**_

"Kurosaki, may I have a word with you. Hinamori, Hitsugaya and Matsumoto, come here too." exclaimed the white-bearded man.

"I want the plans by tomorrow. No excuse. You do not need to get the people, just the timeline. Oh, and Kurosaki, may you send an invitation to the vizards, your friends and your dad in the Human World? They helped us during the war and it would be nice to invite them this year. Dismissed." as the four shimigami walked off.

"I'm going to Karakura Town to send the invites. Meet you guys at 10th division barracks later. Ta-ta!" as Ichigo used the device to go to the human world.

"Hey, Shiro-chan, since Ichigo will be gone for a while, how about we go to Aizen's grave?"

"WHAT! Is your brain damaged from exhaustion? And for what reason?"

"Even though he betrayed us, he nearly killed you and I, I still want to pay respect to him, as his lieutenant, not a fervent follower of his."

"Hmm... alright…" groaned a reluctant Hitsugaya as they made it to the cemetery in Rukongai district 1.

* * *

Upon reaching there, they quickly found his grave. Not a single sight of a flower. Seems like every shimigami hated him. With a sigh, Hinamori plucked a flower from the fields and placing it on his grave but what shocked her was what Hitsugaya did. He too laid a flower for him.

"Hit..sugaya…kun…" mumbled a shocked Hinamori.

"Well, I hated that fucker to the core, but, yes, as a captain and a senior, I respected him." he said as he turned away. "Rest in peace, Aizen"

"Ah… my Shiro-chan" the girl muttered.

"I HEARD THAT!" as the captain turned back and glared at her, who giggled.

"Sorry Hitsugaya-kun. I shouldn't have trusted him. However, I was really admiring him. He comforted me when i lost a competition, he believed in me, or at least I thought." the girl said, holding back tears.

"Forget about it, I told you already." He said with a smile.

"Ah! Taicho and Hinamori! What you doing here? Why having a date at a cemetery? If you didn't want anyone to see both of you, at least hide your reiatsu." came from the lips of a busty strawberry haired woman.

"Matsumoto! Don't you have anything else to do? Let's go, booby and bed-wetter. Ichigo's probably waiting for us." he said as he shunpoed away.

"HEY!" both women shouted at him.

* * *

_**Later….**_

"Ah! Toshiro! You're late. And I thought you're… *OW!!" Ichigo chided at the child-like soul reaper which earned a punch from him, for the obvious reason.

"Baka. IT'S CAPTAIN HITSUGAYA!!" as he stepped on his face. Just then, Matsumoto and Hinamori bust into the room.

"Ok ok, let's start the discussion. We ain't got time to dilly-dally, I need to go out drinking with Kira." cried Matsumoto.

"Fine fine. Let's get started." left Ichigo's lips as he yawned.

After spending the entire night planning, they finally finished. Ichigo went back to Karakura while Matsumoto left. Hitsugaya thought that she went drinking but for once, his prodigy brains had failed him.

* * *

"No one's here. Good." the big breast woman told herself as she walked in. When she walked down the corridor, a familiar voice was heard.

"Ran, whatcha' doin' at this time? Don't you have shimigami stuff to do?"

"Hey Gin, I just came to see how you are doing… Don't you want me here?" she replied in a soft voice.

"Oh, sorry then."

"Never mind" she said as she unlocked the cell with a key.

"I always wanted you to hold me tight and hug me. It's so nice…"

"yea… I always thought so." she then left the cell because she heard someone coming, locked it up and before leaving, telling him to wait, as on the day of celebrations he will be released.

* * *

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Hinamori, it's a long day. Go sleep. You need it."

"No! I just want to say here with you."

"But you fainted last night. Take a rest."

"Then can I sleep her? With you? I'm so lonely at 5th division. Please??" Hinamori begged while showing her puppy eyes. Hitsugaya tried to resist the cuteness but couldn't take it anymore

"Fine! On one condition. You stop calling me Shiro-chan." Hitsugaya said in a given up voice.

"Okay." She said, beaming with joy and nodding his head.

"Good."

"So now what Shiro-chan?" she said cheekily.

"I give up on you." Hitsugaya sighed.

"Come, go into my room. Get yourself ready for bed." He said.

"Hai!" said the fuku-taicho.

"Oh, what is my captain doing, huh?" Matsumoto whispered to herself…

_**Meanwhile… (Again…)**_

"I need a lieutenant. Hmm…"

"How about Ichimaru?"

"That sounds weird, but good. I think we can trust him now."

"After all, he still has good in him."

"Yeap. I'm going to tell Yamamoto sou-taicho tomorrow."

"Good luck with that."

_**Meanwhile...(once again...)**_

" Captain. I need money."

"Why"

"A new dictionary"

"What for? and who's gonna do the paperwork?"

"You."

"Don't want to. Why would you need a new dictionary for?"

"You will know after this, Captain Kyoraku" *Smacks the captain's face*

* * *

I got bored so I did the last part about Kyoraku and Nanao. However the Ichimaru part is a trailer to the next one... hehe....


	5. Lovebite, lust for the skin

Hello. Please come and review and give me your ideas. I really will appreciate them. Oh, and I'm gonna write a one shot soon. look out for it.

1 more thing. I never mentioned this before but.... I do not own bleach. If I did, Ichigo and rukia would be together, so would toshiro and momo. lastly, aizen will be dead and will have a new enemy. XD

and 1 more thing. In the story i used a bit of reference from momo-hitsugaya's story 'my step sister is a walking sin'. thks for the idea. if u happen to see this and dun like it, tell me and maybe i will take it off... anyway....

ON WITH THE SHOW!

* * *

"Go to sleep, Hinamori. I got work to do. Stupid Matsumoto isn't here to do her work. Guess I have to do it and hand in tomorrow." Hitsugaya sighed as he left the room."Just don't wet the bed, ok?"

"Yea yea, guess so. Hey! I heard that!" cried the hazel eyed girl as she suddenly fell asleep.

Just then, someone came in. 'speak of the devil' the captain thought.

"Ah Taicho! Where's Hinamori? Aren't you sleeping with her today?" said the busty fuku-taicho.

"Stop dreaming. I got to do your shit because you went drinking... wait... you're not drunk.... where did you go?" he said.

"Oh erm... well... i visited someone..."

"Ichimaru right?"

"yea...."

"You still love him after all he's done, huh?"

Matsumoto stayed silent. He stared at her. Finally unleasing a sigh, he said

"Well, he's gonna be released in 20 days time. He will be transfered to a squad. so no worries huh?" the captain uttered, trying to console her.

she said nothing.

"Well..." he said with a yawn"you got to help me with the pap...er..work..." as he fell asleep.

"Damn... gotta do the work on my own, well I can't disappoint my taicho, after all he has done for me!" as she did it for the whole night, however after tucking his superior with his childhood friend.

* * *

"Hmm..." as the snowy haired boy woke up.

"Oh, Hinamori's still sleeping..."

"OH CRAP! THE PAPERWORK!!!" Just at this point, he startled Hinamori. She was so shocked she unexpectedly wet the bed.

"OH GOD! So sorry Hitsugaya-kun!! I'm really sorry! I'll help change the bed!" cried a hysterical Momo.

Hitsugaya sighed. '_ Bed-wetter, you never change..._'

After changing the sheets and her uniform, Hinamori went to apologize to him again.

"Sorry Shiro-Chan."

"It's okay bed-wetter." he said, while looking for something in his room.

"Hey!"

"Tsk. You still wet your bed even though you're 18. You still are a child, huh?" he chuckled.

"Hey! at least I don't look like one!"

"Come on, you think a boy would like a bed wetter who's so childish and looks like a 10 year old? A girl still not maturing and lacking in their stuff? " He said, though lying. She was not what he just said. She looked so beautiful. Her eyes able to captivate anyone, her nice figure, her sexy hips, her cute butt, her hair, which was let loose, made her look stunning and pretty.

"Come on, erm... boys do like me! Like Kira! See the hickey he gave me?" pointing to a mosquito bite on her neck. It was so obvious that it was not a hickey.

Letting out a sighed, Hitsugaya said" Yea sure. You want to know what a hickey is?"

"Erm..." she gulped.

"That emo kid can't give a hickey for nuts. And get off my bed. Do you want to wet it again?" cried the boy to the girl.

"No. Nuh-uh." Toshiro kinda had enough as he jumped on the bed and on her.

"Eh! Shiro-chan! what are you doing??" cried a scared Hinamori.

"Let me show you what a real hickey is Hinamori." and later letting out a smiling face =)

"NO no wait! I didn't mean it! I was just joking!"

"Well too bad, I'm not joking about this one." he said. He didn't know what came over him but suddenly he felt his lips brushed against her neck, planting his teeth onto her. she screamed but no one heard her. Matsumoto was out and no one could here her plea. His teeth sunk into her soft skin and sucked it. He bit it a little and sucked the blood. She couldn't take this anymore and kicked Hitsugaya off the bed.

"What the hell were you doing Hitsugaya-kun!?" cried a blushing Hinamori while holding on to her neck.

"Well, I gave you a hickey." He then stood up and walked towards the petite girl. He grabbed her and pulled her up until they were at eye level. His and her face went closer until....

"TAICHO!! I'M HERE! WHERE ARE YOU!" He immediately dropped Hinamori and ran out."I'm here.'' he cried.

"OH there you are. Didn't you know? There's a meeting at 12 today. Ukitake needs to tell us and I did all your paperwork while you were asleep."

", for the first time, Matsumoto." she left and he turned to Hinamori.

"HAHA! Look at you!" cried the white haired soul reaper.

"Toshiro you idiot!!!" she cried.

"Hey hey, I needed to teach you a lesson. Never ever lie to me. Come here." as she walked to him. She thought of the sick and perverted things he could do to her. Well, that was what was going through his mind. He was craving for her skin. That soft and radiant skin. It was so addictive...

He striked again. He pushed her to the floor and licked another spot on her neck. Biting and sinking his teeth into her neck, he began sucking it again. Biting her neck and sucking her blood only forced her to start fighting back."Hitsugaya-Kun! what are you doing! get off me!!" she had enough and kicked him away again. Then all hell broke loose. He smashed his lips unto hers started kissing her furiously and roughly like as though he never kissed before, well indeed he didn't. She wimpered a bit but instead of expecting her to fight back, she calmed herself down and stop all the screaming and struggling. Instead, her lips met his and move in sync with it. He never felt this way before. So did she. But it was so... addictive. Her lips tasted of peach, his of watermelons. They couldn't stop their kiss and wanted more. He buckled his hips against hers and before you know it, he thrusted his tongue into her mouth and at first, she hesitated but evantually opened her mouth and were playing with their tongues. Hitsugaya slowly detached his mouth from hers and went to her neck. he gave her another hickey. Instead of complaining, she rather enjoyed it as he sucked and bit her neck for the third time. At the same time, she was sinking her hand into his head and he rubbed her back and gorgeous hips.

Just then, he asked Hinamori" Hey, since you're facing the clock, mind telling me what time it is now?"

"Hmm? erm... 11.50am." she replied.

11.50am. looks like its 10 minutes to 12. Then they realised IT WAS ALMOST 12!

"Oh fuck! Hinamori! Let's hurry to Division 1 barracks!" as he shunpoed away with her in hand.

* * *

"Ah! Ichigo Taicho! Where is your fuku-taicho Hinamori?" asked the veteran Captain Unohana.

"Good question Unohana-san. She was not in the office this morning. Hmm... what if she has gotten into trouble?"

"Nah!" cried a voice." She was sleeping with my taicho last night. You should have seen it. They were so cute together in bed. However, I didn't see her this morning." Matsumoto continued, with a yawn. After all, she had to stay up till 4am just to complete the paperwork. _What rotten luck_, she thought.

Just then, a 'bang!' could be heard from the door, startling everyone, even sou-taicho Yamamoto.

"Sorry we're late!" said a panting Hitsugaya, with Hinamori in tow. Both looked very unkempt.

"Hmmm... congragulations Hitsugaya taicho. You seemed to be the first one to startle me in years. Hurry, get to your places, the meeting's gonna start."

* * *

They discussed various plans for the festival.(AN=next chapter things will be revealed)

Suddenly, Ukitake spoke up.

"Hello everyone." he said with a smile." I would like to have a lieutenant as I don't think I can cope with Kiyone and Sentaro. Therefore, I would want to make a nomination."

The whole of gotei 13 started their chatter. Ikkaku and Yumichika, who were present in the absence of Kenpachi and Yachiru, were afraid. They didn't want to leave their captain's side.

"Well, I hope you support this as he isn't a seated officer at the present time" both heaved a sigh of relief.

"I was hoping to nominate...Gin Ichimaru...."

the whole hall became silent.

* * *

**_Meanwhile..._**

"Ken-chan! Where are we going!"

"On a treasure hunt."

"It's gonna be fun. That way!"

* * *

Okay here we go. Please review and favourite if you like it. Thanks and please support me.

~I'm a 14 year old boy, not any older.~ XD

* * *


	6. A series of many events

Hello hello guys, if you have been reading, please comment and tell me how you feel! I will post if you don't but I feel better after some constructive ones, so please, say your mind.

On with the storay!

* * *

"I would like to nominate... Gin Ichimaru..."

The whole room was silent.

Well, until Mayuri uttered "Holy fuck" that made everyone turned to him.

There was silence after that. Hinamori was looking into space. However, she did not notice many of the present looking at her. Her neck to be exact. Three hickeys in one day. Isn't it a bit weird?When she noticed all the locked eyes on her, she looked around. Indeed, they were shifting their eyes from her and to Hitsugaya. He knew what was going on, thus resulting in him uttering"damn bitch" under his breath.

"Well, erm, who supports this idea?" Ukitake said.

"I do" as Ikkaku and Yumichika raised their hands. However, we all know this was because they didn't want to be a lieutenant.

"I object" cried Komamura.

"I support Ukitake-san" Ichigo said.

Soon, they started casting their votes in. Needs to get 10 votes.

In favour of Ukitake

Ichigo Kurosaki

Ikkaku Madarame

Yumichika Ayasegawa

Mayuri Kurotsuchi

Kyoraku Shunsui

Kira Izuru

Rukia Kuchiki

Hisagi Shuhei

Retsu Unohana

Objection

Soi Fon

Byakuya Kuchiki

Renji Abarai

Omaeda

Nanao Ise

Nemu Kurotsuchi

Isane Kotetsu

Iba

Komamura Sajin

All that's left is Matsumoto, Hitsugaya and Hinamori.

"Matsumoto? What's wrong?" said the white haired boy.

"Eh? Oh nothing, Taicho, just daydreaming."

"Don't lie Matusmoto. You're worried."he whispered.'Why did I have to get such a smart taicho?' she thought.

"Matsumoto fuku-taicho, please cast in your vote." said Soi Fon, after Hinamori put hers in favour of Ukitake.

"Erm..." she was hesitant. If she was to vote, people might think she was siding with an ex enemy because of their love. After all, people knew of their relationship.

"I... Dunno.." she said, sobbing. However, she felt someone put his arm over he back. She felt him struggling to do it and turned. It was her captain.

"I vote for Ichimaru." He exclaimed, and turning to Matsumoto, he said " So, care to finish it off?"

"Ok taicho. Yes for , and don't try to put a shoulder on my back if your too short to reach me." some laughed, Hitsugaya just ignored.

"And now, I will have to get two captains and a lieutenant to test him. Abarai-taicho and Kurosaki-taicho, may I request the both of you to come? And you too, Kuchiki-fukutaicho."

"Why us? We haven't done this before?" the three exclaimed.

"Learn."

"I hate that word.." Ichigo said.

"Then LEARN to love it." Sou-taicho said.

"Tsk.. ok ok fine..." as the three staggered behind him.

"The rest of you are dismissed." as Yamamoto shunpoed away with the three of them following suit. Just then, Hitsugaya was the first. He knew that people would come up and ask about Hinamori's neck. Ah, a nap was all he need. After all, he didn't sleep much the day before....

* * *

"Damn it, why us?" cried Ichigo as he shunpoed to the prison with his companions.

"Learn, Kurosaki-taicho" said the bearded man.

"tsk." and they finally reached it. As they walked down, they saw Ichimaru sleeping like a log, until he said"hi". They guessed it was because his eyes were closed. Oh well...

"Come Ichimaru, or shall I say, future Ichimaru fuku-taicho?" as Yamamoto opened the cell.

"Wha? You've got to be kidding me. Me, a lieutenant again?" asked the shocked fox eyed man.

"Yea, and be happy about it. I voted for you." scoffed Ichigo.

"So, do you want to accept this?" said the old man.

"Erm, guess so..."

"Good. Come, I need to test you."

"Go ahead."

* * *

"Let's go drinking, Kira." said Matsumoto.

"No thanks, Rangiku-san."

"Why?Aren't you happy for Ichimaru?"

"No." he said in a dark tone. Matsumoto didn't say anything. She understood. After all, Ichimaru used him to do his bidding and attack her. Then, how about herself? Ichimaru betrayed her and came back like nothing happened. All this confusion....all these thoughts......were interrupted by a sudden banging of the door in the 1st division.

"Ah! We're here!" said a voice.

"Yeap." said a female one.

"Back to be here after 100 years."

"A hundred and one, to be exact." said the 1st guy.

All the shimigami still present looked shocked. '_Who the fuck is that_' Iba thought. 'She looks familiar..' Nanao said to herself.

"Ah!Yourichi-sama! And you, Kisuke Urahara...." cried Soi Fon.

* * *

"Ken-chan! I'm hungry!"

"Me too."

"Let's eat."

"ok"

* * *

"Ah, Soi Fon-san, why so angry so early in the morning?" Urahara said.

"Bitch, it's 1.30pm! And why are you here, in Soul Society!?" she rebuked.

"To celebrate, of course." he replied, waving his fan. Soi Fon looked ready to unleash a punch, but is stopped by Yourichi.

"Yourichi-sama?"

"Don't, Soi Fon. Plus, the reason we came early is to tell gotei 13 news, but i see sou-taicho, Ichigo Rukia and Renji are not here. Guess we'll ..."Yourichi said, however before she could continue....

"Don't bother, we're back." said Renji, who was with the other three and Ichimaru.

"Ah, Sou-taicho." as Urahara and Yourichi stopped in their tracks, along with Tessai, who was the third person.

"Gin..." Matsumoto whispered to herself.

* * *

_"I'm gonna join gotei13, how about you, Matsumoto?"_

_"What for?"_

_"Well, we have nothing to do here. We don't even have anything. Plus, I want to save people."_

_"People will think you're a terrorist, Gin."_

_"So mean, Matsumoto."_

_"So where is this Seireitei place?"_

_"Right over here."

* * *

"_I now proclaim Ichimaru as Lieutenant of the 13th division." sou-taicho announced.

"Great! Let's go drink! All of you are invited!" said Kyoraku before he sped of to prepare.

"Oh, where is Hitsugaya-kun" cried a worried Hinamori.

"Here you baka. I thought of going back to rest but decided to come back. Anyway, congrats, Ichimaru. However, don't make me try to kill you this time." Hitsugaya said to Ichimaru after talking to Hinamori.

"Sure..." as he put his armband on.

"Heh, but great to have you ba...tck!" as he felt someone grab his neck.

"Toshiro! You have a lot of explaination to do!" Ichigo doesn't look too happy. After all, he toyed with his fuku-taicho and he didn't like it...

* * *

_**Meanwhile....**_

"Ken-chan! Let's go back. I had fun. We found a dead body you killed,Bulby's old wig and a bell."

"Hey, that's mine. Tsk, let's go back. Old fart might kill us."

"Hai!"

* * *

**_Meanwhile...(again...)_**

"Ah, Hisagi, thanks for helping out."

"No problem, captain Kyoraku."

"Hey, drink all you want later, ok?" as he goes to his room to change, leaving two shimigami alone.

"Thanks. Hey Kira, how'd you doing?"

"Good. But can I don't drink.."

"Why? You and Matsumoto drink all the time."

"I reveal secrets when I'm drunk."

"What Kind?"

"Stupid and secretive."

"Like?"

"Erm..."

"Tell me. Don't say you're gay."

"Fuck you! Of course not."

"Then?"

"Well.... I have a crush on Hinamori..." he said, lowering his head. Hisagi stood there, dumbfounded...

* * *

Yea sorry I had a lot of stuff and studying for my end of year so this is kinda rushed... promised for a better story next time. Until then, See ya and I dun own bleach. Or else Aizen will be dead, HITSUHINA AND ICHIRUKI will be possible and lots of other stuff...

* * *


	7. Sake and Toshiro

"Serious!?"

"Yea..."

"Then make your move."

"..."

* * *

"TOSHIRO! What's the meaning of this!" exclaimed Ichigo.

"Erm..." Hitsugaya was dumbfounded for the first time in his life.'_Damn you stupid prodigy brain.._.'

"So!"

"Stop it, Kurosaki Taicho!" said a worried Hinamori, but she got restrained by a few lieuteniants before they went up to him.

"Care to explain?" said Rukia.

"What's on her neck!" said Renji.

"Erm..."

"Is that all you can say, shorts?" Ichigo lashed. Hitsugaya had enough. Toshiro was bad, but shorty was pushing it. He unsheathed his zanpakutō and pointed it at his neck. Everyone gasped while Hinamori held him back."Don't Shiro-Chan, Dont!"

"Grr... fuck it. Next time, Ichigo, I will really kill you."

"Hey bloody hell what did you do to my Lieuteniant!"

"Well, I gave her a hickey..."

"Wrong. Three."

"IT DOESN'T MAKE ANY DIFFERENCE!!"

"It does." as Ichigo stared at eye level with him. After all, they were almost the same height. Toshiro started to grumble. How he regretted giving Hinamori the hickey. Now, in front of him are seven angry and demanding faces and with a girl next to him.

"Well, she didn't know what a hickey is so... I gave it to her..."

"Oh, is that it?" Renji said.

"Kinda..."

"Or is it that you love her?" Toshiro's jaw nearly dropped when it escaped Renji's mouth.

"I..." until he got interrupted by Urahara.

"Hey, hey, why so stressed? Let's go drink. Kyoraku is calling us."

"Yes, come my Nanao Chan!" Kyoraku exclaimed.

"Stop it!" as she hit him.

"Tsk... this is what I love about my Nanao cha.. Ow!"

"Come come everyone, Yourichi and I have news to tell you guys."

* * *

Soon, they gathered at the 8th division barracks. Bottles of sake that cannot be counted were laid on the table in the hall. Every captain, including Toshiro, and Lieuteniant were present. Hitsugaya wanted to leave soon, but Kyoraku and Matsumoto locked the door.

"Nuh-uh." said Matsumoto cheerfully.

"Fine, because you're back to your happy self."

"So can I have a day off?"

"Shut up!"

"Tsk, evil cold man. Wonder how you will be with Mo.." until Hitsugaya froze the sake she was drinking.'_Stop it, man._' he thought. How did she know anyway?

"Ah! Come, come, let's sit and talk." Kyoraku said.

"Wait, we first." as Urahara stood up.

"Me and Yourichi, we're getting married."

Cheers could be heard from the crowd. Yamamoto gave a standing ovation; so did Matsumoto and Renji. Toshiro clapped and smiled. '_Hmm...that old man sure is a good one, such a sexy wife...'_ All was happy for them, except for one...

"Jinteki Shakusetsu, Suzumebachi!" as she charges at Urahara.

"Oo, deadly as usual eh, Soi Fon" as he calmly fanned himself.

"Bitch, you're gonna die! Yourichi-sama is mine!" the whole room gasped. Then a pink haired girl came in.

"Bumblebee, you are lesbian? Wow, with booby."

"Shut up, Yachiru. Want me to kill you?"

"Eh, shorts, what do you want?" as Kenpachi walked in.

"Erm..."

"Hmm, let me KILL YOU!" as he took off his eye patch.'Not good...' she mumbled as she ran away. Byakuya and Ichimaru were sitting looking pissed. They turned to each other and nodded.

_"Carriage of Thunder. Bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six!"_ Everyone turned.

"Bakudo No 61. Rikujōkōrō" as both got caught."I order both of you to leave, hmm?" as Kyoraku walked to them.

"Fine," as both shunpoed away.

"Let's continue!" as they got up and congragulated the soon-to-be weds.

"Woohoo!" as Hisagi grabbed a bottle and Renji. "Drink up!" as they swallowed the sake down their throats, literally. Unohana and Isane left, with the former stating she is preparing for an impending emergency(I think you might know). Rukia and Ichigo were sipping on theirs, not wanting to be in the state the 9th squad is. Kyoraku started touching every girl's ass, even Unohana before she left, so his eye is quite black now.

"We work well together, huh?" as Byakuya got up and took a drink.

"Yea, just like the academy, huh Gin?"

"If you excuse me, I need to talk to someone."

"Mmm..." as Gin shunpoed away.

"Ah, Ran!" as Matsumoto got grabbed by Gin and shunpoed away.

"So, Hitsugaya-kun, why aren't you drinking? You aren't underage, are you?" as Kyoraku staggered towards him.

"Tsk, bloody drunk." as he grabbed a bottle of sake. Everyone gasped. Even Soi Fon, who returned and drank till she's sober, stopped as he 'killed' the alchohol off. Kira and Hisagi had the 'wtf' faces, Ukitake almost coughed out blood, Kyoraku smirked, Byakuya dropped his glass, Nanao broke her specs, Renji, Ichigo and Rukia fell off their chairs and Hinamori was shocked and lost for words.

"I'm... okay!" as Hitsugaya tried to balance himself. The feeling felt so good. It was just like the hickey he gave Hinamori, the craving for the skin but instead it's the craving for the sake. As he grabbed another bottle, Kira laughed to himself in a dark, devious way. No one saw this...

* * *

"Hey Ran." as he sat with her on top of the quarters.

"Hmm?"

"Well, sorry, from the bottom of my heart."

"I forgive you, Gin."

"Thanks..." until Matsumoto whacked him in the heart.

"You bloody ass wipe! Why did you leave me and JOIN AIZEN!!?" as she started crying."I didn't know what to say then, but now I know."

"I'm sorry, Ran..."

"It's okay, because...I love you." as both broke into tears and hugged each other, planting a kiss onto each other's lips now and again.

* * *

"Ho ho! Merry Christmas!!!" as Hitsugaya jumped all over the place. No one has seen him drunk before, even Momo. Luckily Matsumoto wasn't here...

"Ichigo! Let's drink till we're dead, k!?" as the short one grabbed the taller one. "Hey, hey! grrr..." as Hitsugaya doused a whole bottle, again!

"I can do better!" as Ichigo murdered is one off.

"Nuh-uh! I'm the best!" as Hisagi finished his.

"All you guys suck. I'm the pro in this." as Byakuya calmly, as always, finished his.

"Ah, Nii-Sama, you're the best!"exclaimed Rukia."Let me emulate you!" as she drank hers.

Now, the whole of Gotei13 Captains and Lieutenants are drunk to the core, even Hinamori, though she wasn't that wild like the rest. Instead, she just sat, staring into space.

"Come, Renji! Let's do a 69!" as he grabbed the red-haired chap."Erm, no thanks, senpai. You look awful, go and sleep." well he didn't have to, he fell face flat on the floor."Grr..." he mumbled.

"Ah, Yourichi dear, don't drink so much, you might harm the baby..." Kisuke muttered.

"Don't worry. I can control." as she fell asleep.

"Now's my chance" as someone mysterious chuckled.

* * *

"Like lieutenant, like captain." as Hinamori chuckled. Seeing her childhood friend drunk and enjoying his life was a rare sight, but before she could savour it, someone grabbed her and shunpoed away. '_Is it Shiro-chan!? No, he's jumping over Ichigo-taicho. Then, who is it?_' as the person dragged her ontop of the the buildings far away.

"Hey! What do you want, You.. Huh!" as she got a shock.

"Yes Hinamori."

"Kira-kun!"

"Yes, I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" she suddenly felt fear. What was this?

"I....love you, Hinamori."

"Well..."

"Huh?" as he shot a shocked look.

"I like someone else..."

"What do you mean? I can provide more than he can! I'm a captain!"

"Well..."

"Come!" as he dragged her. She struggled to break free.

"No! No! I.. grr!ah!" as she lost her control and her mind went blank.

"Hmm..." as he dragged her away.

* * *

Just then, Hitsugaya snapped out and turned serious.'_Hinamori!!'

* * *

The ending, yes I know, it's crap! But review anyway! Thks for helping me. Will try to post again on saturday at least. Until then, bye!_

* * *


	8. Crisis! Hinamori gone!

Hey! Guess I need more reviewers, so come and review plz! I need them. Anyway...

Let's continue. Thks to feronia. wings and MoonLightView for reviewing. Help spread the word, thks! and sorry for sending this notification 3 times, noticed alot of errors and so I had to change stuff. But I won't anymore.

And I don't own bleach, for kinda the obvious reasons.

* * *

'_Oh holy shit! Hinamori!_' as Hitsugaya was brought back to reality and searched the room. All the drunks were jumping around like there's no tomorrow. Yamamoto Sou-taicho would be very crossed at this, almost everyone except 4th, 11th, 12th squad, together with Gin, Yourichi, Urahara and Matsumoto, were drunk. '_Matsumoto isn't drinking? That's a first... but let's get to the matter at hand! Where are you, Hinamori!_' as he headed for the exit. Well, just before reaching it...

"Come on, Toshiro! Wear this!" as Ichigo, slurring the word Toshiro, jumped on him and pulled out a santa claus hat from his haori. How the hell did he get it!?

"Erm, no thanks." as he shrugged him off. But Ichigo has the strongest willpower, so...

"C'mon you bloody partey pooper!" as Ichigo jumped on him again and put the hat on him. "You look like santa-san huh!"

"Temeh... Get off!" as he froze Ichigo's leg with his reiatsu. "Gotta go, bye!" as he shunpoed off.

* * *

Hitsugaya got out of 8th squad barracks and looked around in the dark blue sky. No one was in sight. He tried sensing some reiatsu. Renji, yes. Ichigo, yes. Rukia, yes. Kira...'_Eh, this is weird. I can't sense it, OH WAIT_!'

"This means Kira took her! What does that emo bitch want!?" he mumbled harshly to himself.

"Hmm... Toshiro Hitsugaya, you look worried and I think I know why. I've noticed it too." as he jumped down, causing the prodigy to turn back.

"Hmm... yea. Don't worry Taicho. We're gonna help you. After all, Hinamori's my best pal." as someone you will definitely know jumped down.

"Ichimaru...Matsumoto..." he hesitated.

"And it seems Kira took her away. That guy never learns huh?" as Ichimaru dropped his smile for a serious scowl.

"Taicho, you take 1st to 5th division. Ichimaru and I will take the rest. Raise your reiatsu when you find out something." as Matsumoto shunpoed off with Gin.

"Heh, finally for once can I depend on you... Matsumoto...and Ichimaru..." as he sped off.

* * *

"Heh heh. When all of soul society's captains and lieuteniants are drunk, they'll send the non-drunkards to defeat the hollows and I can have my plan into action... Hinamori..." as the man stroked her unconscious body."So smooth..."

* * *

Toshiro frantically shunpoed across all the buildings. '_FUCK MAN Hinamori. I can't forgive myself if you're hurt... Please don't..._' The 1st division cleared. 2nd too. fourth and fifth are checked. 3rd...

Hitsugaya checked the barracks. He thought nothing was there but suddenly, he felt Kira's reiatsu. He automatically uped his to alert Gin and Rangiku and he search for Kira.

* * *

"So cute, Hinamori. I loved you since the academy and you had to reject me. You kept sticking with Hitsugaya and neglected me." as Kira started to undress her. "I loved your face, it was too cute to resist. I loved your cute butt too. Even your flat chest I did not dislike. But... You had to like Hitsugaya!" as rage entered his heart. "Hinamori, I'll..."

"Don't try, Kira Izuru." as Hitsugaya pointed Hyourinmaru at him.

"Oh, Hitsugaya Toshiro. Glad you have come, because you're the one to see what happens to Hina..." however, he got interrupted by Toshiro, who attempted to slash his head but Kira dodge in time, however cutting half of his fringe.

"What the! My sexy look, it's gone!" he said frantically.

"Sorry, I don't think emo kids are sexy. Let Hinamori go."

"Hehe..." as Kira grabbed Hinamori. However, suddenly his sleeve was caught and he couldn't move. He looked up and saw...

"ICHIMARU!!" as the fox face and Rangiku stepped in the alley they were in.

"Kira Kira... I told you to brighten up and not be depressed. See, you have turned into this fiend..."Gin said.

"Hey, don't worry about me, FORMER CAPTAIN! look at Rukongai before facing me." as Toshiro suddenly ran out. "WTF! Hollows! Kira what did you do, you son of a bitch!" he screamed.

"Don't worry, it's either Hinamori or Rukongai that sees tomorrow. Make your choice. And no, don't think you can stay here, Hitsugaya. I don't think the both of them can handle it." as Kira grabbed his zanpakutou.

"Temeh..." as the trio shunpoed to Rukongai.'_Kira, I swear, I will kill and fuck your body up!_'

* * *

"Oh holy cow udders..." as Gin saw the hollows, which Rangiku stared at him."Woops, sorry.''

"No time for that Gin. Taicho let's go!" as the went into the village.

"Bankai! Daiguren Hyourinmaru!" as ice spread around Toshiro's body and his back, growing the ice wings.

"Unare, Haineko!" as the sword dissolved into ash.

"Ikorose, Shinsou." as he shot and impaled the hollows.

"Sennen Hyoro." as Hitsugaya trapped the rest in ice and crushing them around with it.

"Hyah!" as the ash felled the evil spirits.

"Tsk, too many. Are we that doomed..." as Gin dodged an attack and leaped into the air."Hado no. 33 sokatsui!" as the hollows were incenerated.

"Don't give up Gin. Hado no 73. Soren Sokatsui!" as another wave got dispatched.

"Shit! Damn! Rukongai or Hinamori!!!?" as Toshiro shed a tear of fear."Hyoten Hyakkaso." as the weather changed. Suddenly snow petals started dropping on the hollows and freezing them as flowers dropped on them.

"Goodbye, Hollows." as the ice shattered, killing the hollows, but so did his bankai.

"Tsk..." as he grabbed his stomach.

"Taicho, are you okay?" Matsumoto said in concern.

"Yea, hado no 4. Byakurai...eerh!" as he coughed out blood after blasting a hollow that almost attacked Hinamori.

"We are gonna die..." as Gin frowned. He too was exhausted. One was about to slash him .'_No, no... I don't want to die one day on the job..._' He squinted his already closed eyes in fear.

"Rawr..." as the hollow disappeared. He opened his eyes and saw Mayuri and Kenpachi.

"Hmm... such interesting specimens... I would love to kill them..." cried the freak show.

"This looks fun!" as Kenpachi took off his eye patch. The four shimigami nodded to Tohsiro to continue to face Kira, though Mayuri's was very freakishly done.

"Thanks." as he left.

* * *

"Ah, Hinamori... Where were we..." as Kira laid her down in his room. She didn't move an inch. He was able to slip his hand into her chest when he felt a sudden jerk from Hinamori.

"Huh...ah! Kira!" as she tried to free herself from his grasp.

"Why Hinamori! I loved you since the academy days! I was there with you when we fought the hollows and we spent so much time together and with Renji. So, why Hinamori!" as he pushed her towards the corner." Come, pay for what you have done!" as he ran onto her and started stripping her. She screamed in fear and hysteria, wanting to inform of Kira's undoing. Kira, knowing that any Tom, Dick, Harry or Toshiro might come, he reached for a piece of cloth and gagged her, "Bakudo no 1. Sai!" as her hands were tied around her back. She couldn't escape now.'_Shiro-chan!!_' as she shed tears. He slipped his hand into her Konsode and touched her breasts, which caused her to whimper and scream for help, but the gag muffled her was about to take off her hamaka when Kira felt an icy reiatsu.

"Ah... Toshiro Hitsugaya. Oh yea, nice santa claus hat." as he continued to undress the helpless Hinamori, but was stopped when his hand was turned into ice.

"Don't make fun of me." as he kept it in his sleeve. He was planning to stuff it down Ichigo's throat when he gets back.

"So, you wanna play the hero? You do know the hero always die right?" as Kira took his Zanpakutou.

"Kira, take this somewhere else." as they shunpoed off.

'_Hey, how about me!!!!_'Hinamori thought as she lay on the floor restricted and whimpering.'_Stupid uncomfortable gag..._'

* * *

They finally reached the fields outside Seireitei. Toshiro raised his reiatsu and so did Kira.

"Remember when I told Gin that if he harms Hinamori in any way I'll kill him? Same goes to you Izuru."

"Hmmph, I was having my fun with her, Hitsugaya."

'' And for that YOU SHALL PAY WITH YOUR LIFE!!" as the weather changed to a gloomy atmosphere.

"Hai hai hai... don't get so flustered, Hitsugaya."

"Shut up, Izuru. You said enough, prepare to die!" as he charged to him." Hyah!" as he lunged into him. Hitsugaya was on the offensive, causing Kira to protect himself. When Hitsugaya was trying to catch his breath, he uttered"Lower your head and prepare to die! Wabisuke!"(A/n note the release words. XD)

"Hmm... Hyah!" as he started to pummel Kira with rage-filled attacks. "Why did you HURT HER YOU BITCH!"

"I did not. I just merely wanted to have my pleasure."

"Don't lie! Soten Ni Zase, Hyourinmaru!" As he swung his sword, commanding the ice dragon to strike.

"Ggh!!" he attempted to block the attack.

"Kira, do you know what my ultimate power is?" Toshiro said in a serious tone.

"Making ice-cream?" as Kira tried to make things light-hearted.

"No, fool. I can control the weather."

"Hmmph! So what are you going to do, kill me with rain?" he rubuked arrogantly.

"Let's see." as a lightning struck Kira, making his hair stand.

" Wah Fuck! MY hair!" As he charged towards Hitsugaya. Just then, he was rooted to the ground. His legs were frozen!

"Let me make sure you don't see tomorrow." as Toshiro was about to behead him.

"Don't look down on me! Bakudo no.9 Seki!" as Toshiro dropped on the floor, unable to move.

"Curses, KIIIRAA IZUU-RUUU!!!!!!!" at the top of his voice. Once he broke free, he shunpoed for the 3rd division, where Hinamori was left all alone.

She wasn' there. He couldn't detect either hers or Kira's reiatsu.'_Oh god please! Hinamori!_'

* * *

I think it's my worst chapter so far. Anyway review and tell me how bad it was... Will try to upload on thursday before my exams, then I won't write for a while bnut don't worry, a big surprise soon! and remember, reviews makes the author happy. see ya!

* * *


	9. Toshiro vs Kira Kira's Bankai?

Ello, thks for all the reviews, though I need more... anyway gotta continue.

I don't own bleach, or else I wouldn't be rolf-hitsugaya, but Kubo Tite sama. XD

* * *

'_Fucking shit man Kira... I will kill you before you will touch her...._' as Hitsugaya ran everywhere looking for Hinamori. He turned and look at where the others were fighting. Plenty of hollows there, and wished that he could help them but he needed to save Hinamori first. As he set foot in front of a deserted tower with a door, he stepped in.

* * *

At the same time, Kira was running with Hinamori in tow. He could feel her trying to break free and kicking him but to no avail. She couldn't scream for help and she was at the mercy of the 3rd division captain. Finally, they reached an unknown place they didn't even know existed. When they got in and made sure no one saw them, Kira threw Hinamori towards the wall and she hit her head, causing blood to flow down her face and dying her flowing hair blood red. The blood blurred her vision. He grabbed her by the collar of her kosode. She whimpered in fear.

"Hinamori Momo, do you know how FUCKING long I had to wait for you!" he then started counting."Since academy, which is very long! So, why don't you accept me..." as she started to make some noise.

"Let me have my thrill, Momo!!" as he pulled down the hamaka and slotted his hands into her chest, ignoring her cries of distress and plea of letting her go. She never knew Kira would turn out this way. She wanted to explain but the gag was getting in the way of her speech. '_Shiro-chan... Help..._'

"Bakudo no 9, geki!" as Kira unleashed a "URH!" and fell the the floor. At the doorway stood a silver haired boy with his haori and his zanpakutou on his back, a typical hero, shall we say?

"Chee-wo k-an" as he struggled to call out Hitsugaya's name but the gag muffled her words.

"Yea yea, but from what I figured out, you're trying to call me shiro-chan, right bed-wetter?" as he got her up and removed the gag and destroyed the kido spell binding her hands.

"Yes, and no, I don't wet my bed anymore." she replied while wiping the floor from her face.

"Hey, you look hurt, shall I bring little miss bed-wetter to the 4th division?" he replied childishly.

"Hey, Shiro-chan..." she replied playfully.

"K, fine, let's go. Let's..." before he could continue, he found a gullotine on his neck. As he turned back, he found Kira, with Wabisuke relseased and with the intent to kill. Everything of him had the intention to. His eyes were set to kill. His blade wanted his head served cold. His arms was going the deal the killing blow, but before doing so, Hitsugaya shunpoed away.

"Kira-kun, what are you doing?" Hinamori cried in fear.

"Taking my love away from him!" as he attempt a slash that caused the building to collapse.

"Are you fucking mad, Kira?" Toshiro exclaimed."People will definietly come and see the issue here."

"Then let them see this mess, and your missing HEAD!!!!!!!!!"

"Then I have no choice..." as he took out his sword while the sheath dissolved.

* * *

**Kira Izuru vs Toshiro Hitsugaya**

"Die, Toshiro Hitsugaya!" as Kira charged blindly right at the prodigy. Surely a weak attack like that was no problem for such a young mind.

"Sorry Hinamori, but it looks like I gotta do some battle." he said as he let go of her and shunpoed away from his attack.

"C'mon, you shorty. Hado no. 31 Shakkaho!" as he aimed for him. He just merely slashed the fireball into half with no effort at , with the spiritual pressure they're releasing, people will know of the commotion and so, he had to end it fast.

"Soten ni zase, Hyourinmaru!" as the sky turned a familiar black with thunderstorms raging. With a swing, Toshiro commanded Hyourinmaru to go full force on Kira. However, the blond knew of the powers of Hyourinmaru during the fight with Ichimaru and therefore didn't want to be an emo popsicle.

"Gotta dodge this shit load of ice." as he got away from the icy downpour. suddenly, he felt his hand being tugged and grabbed by something. Ah, it was the chain that was on the end of Hyourinmaru.

"Toshiro Hitsugaya, you truly are the boy genius, however, feel the wraith of my new found power. It will kill...THE BOTH OF YOU!!!!"

"Bankai!'' Toshiro and Hinamori both opened their eyes wide.'_Bankai_?' Toshiro thought. He had never seen it before, let alone heard of it as he stares at Kira being engulfed in a yellow light and dust surrounding him. When the dust settled and the light dissapeared, both of their jaws dropped. In front of them was Kira with a scythe in his hand, and the end with a chain chained around his arm, making him look like the grim reaper.

"This is my bankai,Kuro Wabisuke."(A/N: My jap isn't that good, so this is all i can think of. Literally means black apologizer but its to be dark death apologizer. But my jap aint good, so... yea, sry for the cheesy name) as Kira let go of one swing and a beam, just like Ichigo's Getsuga Tensho, erupted out of the weapon and flew towards Hitsugaya at a tremendous speed. It was so fast he couldn't dodge it but put his blade up in front of him,trying the withhold the attack. Just then, he felt something around his neck.

"Goodbye, 10th division captain." as he attempted to cut his head off but he managed to shunpo out of the danger in time.

"Kira, why do you hurt Hinamori if you love her." Hitsugaya asked in a serious tone.

"Because, she betrayed me, so I'm teaching her a lesson." as he shunpoed off to the helpless girl, who was caught off guard and her hands chained to the floor.

"So, any final words to her?" Toshiro raised his sword.

"No, I don't, cuz she's gonna live. Ryusenka!" as he charged towards him and caught him in the arm, freezing it.

"So cold, huh? " as she loosened the the chain around Hinamori but cast "Bakudo no 63. Sajo Sabaku" wrapping her up.

"And now, Hitsugaya..." as he swung the chains to his arms and tugged it towards him, causing him to fly and on Kira's feet.

"My bankai makes me look like the grim reaper, taking your soul for my pleasure and you Toshiro, are the first victim." As he placed the scythe on Toshiro's neck. He had drips of sweat running through his face, sweat droplets tainted with fear and regret. He closed his eyes, knowing his end was near, until...

"RAHHHH!!!!!!" as the peach girl broke free of her binds and unsheathed her sword."HAJIKE, TOBIUME!!!!!!!!!!!!" unleashing a crinsom red fireball at Kira, which hit him and the chains dropped to the floor, while Hitsugaya massaged his wrist.

"Shiro-chan!!" as she ran to him and broke down. "Don't ever die, I need you!"

"I won't and I promise." he replied.

"DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME!!!" as he jumped out of the rubble, with half his hair gone.

"Now my sexy hair is gone, I will kill the both of you!"

"Dude, your hair ain't that sexy." Toshiro replied coldly.

"Don't test me. Do you know my bankai has three attacks for the time being. The first is the beam I can unleash like Kurosaki's getsuga tensho. This is the second." as he planted Kuro Wabisuke into the ground. The floor started shaking violently. Hitsugaya went to Hinamori but before he could, the ground snapped apart and out came chains that resemble the one on Kira's end. One grabbed Hinamori by the arm and the other by the leg, while he dodged all the incoming.

"Do you know I can control these chains using my mind? So, its useless. I can do anything with these, I can make them rip Hinamori apart now! But I won't, only after killing you!"

'_Oh shit, this looks bad. If he keeps attacking me like this, I can't keep up._'

"Don't worry, Izuru. It will be an eternity for you to do so. Bankai." as the ice wings grew on him and his limbs were encased in ice.

"Daiguren Hyourinmaru." as he took flight and dodged the incoming chains with ease, even if 20 were coming in but they all just crashed down while he manouvered everything. He was about to reach Kira when he found him gone, and turned back to see him wrapping the chain around his arm and swinging it in the air.

"And this, is my own technique I invented." as he used the scythe to slash Hitsugaya front his pants up to his throat, and blood gushed out at an even faster pressure than a geyser. All the blood fell on his face and licked it, hinting it tastes cold and sweet, just like revenge. He turned to a grief stricken Hinamori, with a face even worse than the 'death' of Aizen.

"Oh, no... no-t Shiro...chan... SHHHHIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-CCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Now, for yours, goodbye...GRK!" as before delivering the finishing blow, he turned back and saw an angel, wait, it wasn't. This man didn't seemed to have died. The heavenly iced wings were still intact and the sword with eight points in his right hand. He looked at his back and saw icicles on his back and blood flowing out.

"Wha-what was that?"

"I can create an ice clone in bankai, though it's only once per activation. I don't know your powers, so I might as well be precautious and see."

"Ah, impressive, you really are the prodigy." he said while removing the last piece of ice.

"And for my final technique, it's gonna be hell." as a grim reaper looking like barragan and weilding a scythe appeared.

"No need for expaination, just think of Kmamura Taicho's bankai." as he raised his weapon but is stopped by a sudden chill.

"No use, Kira. Sennen Hyoro." as the ice pillars crashed into Kira and when he smashed the ice, Kira fell out and laid on the ground motionlessly.

"Kira, I can not tell the sou-taicho about this and you can keep your position as captain."

"Hmm.." he groaned.

"Though you will need a haircut." he said jokingly while he grabbed Hinamori.

"Ah..." as his cheeks grew crimson red. Oh man, he was DRUNK!!!

* * *

After reaching the 10th division, becasue Hitsugaya was scared Kira was coming after Hinamori again and let her stay with her for the night. There he was greeted by two lovebirds kissing in his office, well his chair! So he ordered both off.

"Sorry Gin and Matsumoto, but no sex allowed in my office." he scowled.

"Sorry taicho." Matsumoto groaned."We took care of the hollowes, with Ichimaru's awesome bankai!"

"Well, I don't want to know, so, Goodnight, both of you." as he carried Hinamori into his room, got changed and slept.

* * *

Well, Sou-Taicho never knew of the incident but he sure was crossed with the drunkards for their misbehavour. As punishment, they had to clean the whole of seireitei's toilets for 2 days. That's alot, seeing how big it is. As for Kira, let's just say he had a bad hair day.

During the first day of the punishment, Ichigo stepped into the 10th division office with Rukia.

"Ah, To...I mean, Hitsugaya Taicho." as he didn't want to feel any worse.

"Ah, Kurosaki. Come here.'' as Ichigo walked towards him.

"Huh? GAH!" as Hitsugaya stuffed the santa claus hat into his throat.

"Ah, there it was. I thought I lost it." as he took it out, Hinamori, who was there earlier, giggled.

"Well, you should be sorry, and Rukia you never looked like stopping yesterday.

"Yea yea." as she looked at the magazine Matsumoto was reading.

"HEY! BOTH OF YOU! GET TO WORK!" as Toshiro lowered the temperature. Matsumoto soon got cracking and Rukia and Ichigo were cleaning up, until...

"BLE-LEAH!!!!!!!" as green shit erupted from their mouths.

"Kurosaki! Kuchiki! Are you all right!" as Toshiro rushed to them, however, they soon lost consciousness.

"Kurosaki Taicho! Kuchiki-san!" Hinamori cried in fear.

"Matsumoto, Hinamori, hurry, bring them to 4th division, NOW!"

* * *

Woah, what the hell happens to the two dumbbells? only one way to find out, read the next one! help spread the word too, k? my other story is more famous than this one...so sad...


	10. Posted to the real world

Holy cow, I ain't getting that many reviews! I need to write more, I guess. But please, which ever kind soul reads this, at least if its bad, review! I will appreciate it. And for all those I received, thks!

I own bleach, i used it to clean my clothes.

hehe, k here we go!

* * *

"Hurry, Matsumoto! Hinamori!" as Hitsugaya ran to the 4th division with Ichigo on his back while Matsumoto and Hinamori were struggling with Rukia. What the hell happened to the both of them? Hitsugaya guessed it was the alcohol that did the trick. As the boy prodigy whammed the door open and knocked Iemura Yasochika out.

"Unohana Taicho! Help us!" Hitsugaya screamed around the barracks where the nurses stared at him and ran up to help with the situation. Isane then popped up to take them in.

"Ah, Isane, where is Unohana Taicho?" asked the snowy white haired boy.

"Oh, well you see, yesterday the captains and lieutenants were drinking right? And remember we excused ourselves?" she said as Hitsugaya and the two girls followed."Well, that was because we know plenty of people will get sick." as she stopped at a curtain and she unraveled it." Just like this." as the three of them stared in shock. Almost everyone at the part was there, with the exception of Kira and Renji, who surprising knew how to hold his liquor. All had sick faces donned on them and Kyoraku even puked on Yasochika.

"Ah, Hitsugaya Taicho." said Unohana.

"Unohana Taicho, so what's the current situations?" asked the curious boy.

"Well, they will be out for 5 days. Therefore, alot of things had to be adjusted for things to move smoothly. Firstly, with Ichigo and Rukia out, Yamamoto sou-taicho, Abarai Taicho and I have decided to send you and Hinamori fukutaicho to the human world temporarily." as the two looked in shock.

"What!! Us!!??" They said in unison.

"Yes, because we need a captain there, and you fit the bill. The four of us left will handle the paperwork, and so will Matsumoto fukutaicho and Ichimaru fukutaicho." and at this point Matsumoto screamed.

"What's wrong Rangiku-san?" asked Hinamori.

"No... not paperwork... AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed again. At this moment a overwhelming reiatsu entered the room. It was the sou-taicho.

"Well, Matsumoto fukutaicho, since you do not do much paperwork, I guess this is a way to learn how. And to the both of you, I chose Hitsugaya Taicho due to his workmanship and Hinamori fukutaicho due to her ability to connect well with him. I have informed Isshin Kurosaki about this and he has agreed to let the both of you stay at his place. Urahara-san will help you whenever you will need it and you can ask backup from the Ryoka, especially the quincy. You will both leave tomorrow morning, as we still need to plan a bit for the festival." the man said with authority.

"Ah, yea... its 19 days from now, right?" asked the captain.

"Yes, and today's the 1st of december already..." Hinamori said while she looked at Hitsugaya. She knew how important this day was to him personally. He looked like he didn't know.

"So, any questions?" Yamamoto asked.

"Yea, why don't Isshin do the work?" asked Matsumoto.

"Well, he's a dad and he needs to work for his family, not slay hollows. Plus, he just got back his powers, so he might lose it agian without enough rest."

"Oh..." she said in a dejected tone.

"Well, good luck to the both of you." as Yamamoto left.

* * *

Toshiro got back to his office and started packing stuff needed in the human world. They would have to stop by Urahara's to get their gigais and go to the Kurosaki residence later on. He finally packed his stuff and closed the bag. He later left his office and went to the kitchen to grab a slice of watermelon. At this point of time Matsumoto barged into the office and threw herself at the couch, crossing her arms and unleashing a "Hmph!"

"What's with you, Matsumoto?" as he chomped on his fruit.

"The paperwork! Never in my life had I needed to do so much work!" as she sighed.

"Well, let's say it's punishment for your inability to do shit." he scoffed.

"Aw...man..." she grumbled.

"Well, I'm going to the 5th division to check up on Hinamori."

"Ah, and 1 more thing taicho, please don't do things to her at Ichigo's house." Matsumoto spoke up.

"What... the hell..." as he twitched."Why the hell would I do that!?"

"Well, you love her and therefore you would do anything."

"Shut your trap Matsumoto. Why would I do such a thing? I got better things to do." as he left.

* * *

At Hinamori's place, she was busily packing her stuff. It was her first such mission and therefore didn't know what to do. Just then a knock was heard the fella said " Hinamori, its Hitsugaya." as she got up and opened the door.

"Ah, Shiro-chan, why're you here?"

"See if you're packing okay, bed-wetter."

"Hey, I don't anymore."

"Yea right. Bet you will there. Bring more panties, because I don't think it'll last the whole journey. Anyway, we gotta go for the meeting." as both shunpoed off.

* * *

After the meeting both were walking off and Hitsugaya and Hinamori parted ways at her house. He started walking a bit until he heard running. He turned back and to his horror, saw his FANGIRLS! "Oh, FUCK!" he cried out as she sped off. The fangirls of Hitsugaya are the craziest bunch you'll ever see, it's even worse than the band, the soul reapers. Hitsugaya thought that the crazy females had died down and stopped stalking him but to his dismay, it did not. One big banner with 'I WANT TO MAKE LOVE WITH YOU TOSHIRO HITSUGAYA!!!' was hung loose with the other common ones like 'I love you' and 'Be mine'. He knew going back to his division would bring utter chaos, especially with Matsumoto inviting the women in. So, he had no choice but to detour and arrive at 5th division, or to be exact, Hinamori's place.

"Hinamori!! FUCKING LET ME IN!!" cried a hysterical Hitsugaya.

"Why, Shiro-chan? What's with the hurry?" she cried out innocently.

"FANGIRLS!! FANGIRLS!!" he couyldn't take it anymore. He was about to get consumed by them when the door opened and he sped in.

"Aw, Shiro-chan is afraid of fangirls." she giggled cheekily.

"Shut it..." he groaned.

"Hey, I don't think they will leave, so you're welcome to stay at my place for tonight."

"Thanks Momo." he said, with Hinamori noting that he didn't use her last name. She smiled.

* * *

The next morning, Hitsugaya went back, got his stuff, and met Hinamori at the gate. Matsumoto and Yamamoto were already there, with the former begging her taicho not to leave her with the hell lot of paperwork. He just smirked and laughed while he passed through the gate with his friend. He was lucky though, becasue the fangirls were chasing after him!!

When they got to Karakura, they got by Urahara's shop and got their gigais and headed to the Kurosaki residence.

Isshin was already at the door and he greeted them" Ah, Toshiro! and who are you?"

"Hinamori Momo, 5th division vice captain and Hitsugaya's childhood friend." she replied.

"Ah, so Toshiro, is this your girlfriend?" which Toshiro sent a smack to his face.

"It's Hitsugaya Taicho, Isshin. And she is not my girlfriend. She's just a good friend." as they entered the house. Karin and Yuzu were already there.

"Ah, Toshiro!" Karin muttered as she patted his head.

"Darn it..." as he scowled and Hinamori giggled.

"And who are YOU!?" as her voice turned serious.

"Eh!? O-h, Hinamori Momo, 5th division vice captain and Hitsugaya's childhood friend." as she smiled.

"Hmm..."

So after telling them their agenda, Isshin went to Masaki's photo and cried out"Ah, Masaki dear, we finally got our 2nd son and 4th daughter!"

"Who's the third?" Hinamori asked.

"Rukia." he answered while she made a 'o' with her mouth.

"Well, both of you, you can use the guest room next to Ichigo's. And don't worry, it's king size."

"Thank yo...What!" Hitsugaya cried out.

"Oh, nothing." as Hinamori smiled. Not knowing to her, Karin had been staring at her the whole time. '_Who is this woman?_'

* * *

My second crappiest chapter, it's so... disorganised. Anyway, remember to review and spread the news about this story! BYE!


	11. Soccer and confessions

Hello, and welcome back/ thks for reading this fic. I am utterly bored and after finishing this, I will need to study for science. Yes, science. That's my last paper. Anyway, great news.

We are just 12 stories behind digimon. and soon we'll be 10th. XD

Clap everyone*Suddenly someone throws a book*

Ichigo:I don't fucking care!*Stomps off*

Woops, well, I'm just stating facts.

And I don't own bleach, or Ichigo, or Toshiro, or Momo, or Karin, or Isshin, or whoever!

* * *

"Well, Hinamori, it's late now, time to sleep." as Hitsugaya yawned and stretched himself. It was 11pm in the night and the duo finally made themselves comfortable. They didn't know the Kurosaki household was very nice. Yuzu cooked very well, Isshin was annoying but hospitable, Kon wouldn't fucking stop looking up Hinamori's skirt, though he helped in some ways. The only one that wasn't around was Karin. Well, Hitsugaya knew Karin since he was on a mission before the arrancar war and played soccer with her. That was all they interacted, except when Karin asked about Ichigo, which he replied"He's working to get stronger.''

"Ah, but Shiro-chan... I want to stay up... I never got to sleep with you and play throughout the night since we were young, even in Gotei 13 we were not like this." Hinamori whined. Htisugaya knew that Hinamori would drag him into one of her childish games.

"Well, if you don't sleep, you can't fight hollows, and if you can't fight them, they'll attack people, and when they attack people, they will attack you, and when they attack you, they might kill you, and if they kill you, then I will get pissed and sad." the boy prodigy spoke out his long-winded theory.

"And... what does that mean?" as she laid on the king's size bed, yawning.

"Well... I...lo-Hinamori?" and when he turned, he found the raven haired girl, wearing a white t-shirt and pajamas pants with ducks, sleeping soundly, with her thumb in her mouth. He then found the courage to tell her in her sleep.

"I love you, Hinamori." as he tucked himself into the same bed. Unknown to him, someone was spying.

'_Curse that flat chested girl! Wait, I'm flat too!_'

* * *

"Ah....." as the captain was awaken by the blinding rays of the sun. He looked at the clock on the wall. It read '8am'. They had decided to go to Urahara's shop at 10am for a bit of training with Mr hats and clogs, and at that moment, he felt, damp? That was when he looked at a girl, hugging him like a bolster, sleeping soundly. '_How cute..._' he thought. Just then, he then realised what was happening and slapped his head.

"Dumb peach!" he cried out. It startled Hinamori and she woke up.

"What, Shiro-chan! You scared me!" cried the fuku-taicho of squad 5.

"Bed wetter Momo..." he hissed.

"I don't wet my bed anymore!" the peach exclaimed.

"Then what's this wetness!" Hinamori then looked at herself. Shit! She wet herself! It was true, Hinamori still wets herself. Just like that day when Hitsugaya gave the hickey to Hinamori.

"Ah, sorry! Let's clean up!" as the frantic girl ran to the laundry room to get new sheets, and Hitsugaya saw her trip on her way there. He giggled.

'_Why does Toshiro seem so happy with her?_' as a certain woman spied on them from her room.

* * *

Well, after getting changed, the two youngsters went down to the kitchen to have breakfast, but Hitsugaya felt someone trying to flying kick him. He dodged and looked at Isshin.

"Isshin, what are you doing?" he asked coolly.

"I was training your reflexes, and they're great, just like Ichigo's!" as he gave a thumbs up.

"Yea, whatever." he said and turned back.'_No wonder Ichigo complains about him to me_.'

As they got to the dinner table, they noticed Karin wasn't there again. Yuzu mentioned something like soccer, and they decided to meet up with her later.

"Well, here's your food, bacon and eggs!" as Yuzu slid two plates to them. Hitsugaya wanted to barf at the sight of how their eggs were mad. Apparently, Isshin made them and he made it into a heart shape.

"Grr..." he growled. Hinamori wondered why but just smiled.

"Ah, so, how did you both know each other?" Isshin asked.

"Well, we were found on the streets one day from another, according to our oba-san, and she raised us. So we knew each other since we were babies." Hitsugaya explained and Isshin came and squeezed both their cheeks. Hinamori shrieked while Hitsugaya growled and slapped him.

"Ow, just like Ichigo..." Isshin commented.

"Well, sorry, but we're going to Urahara's for a bit of training, so don't both cooking lunch. And we'll be back for dinner, though." Hisugaya said before heading for the door."Chao."

"Ah, thanks, and have a good day." as Hinamori ran after him.

* * *

Now, at Urahara's shop, they did two hours of intense sparring with each other and Urahara. Hinamori actually suggested so because she wanted to learn bankai, and needed to train hard to manifest Tobiume. It was hard at first, but the female shinigami got the hang of it and even managed to pin Hitsugaya down once, causing him to cry for mercy. She simply laughed as she let him go. They then had lunch, courtesy of Tessai, who also taught her some kido spells, especially hado. 88. She was happy to learn from the two of them. It made her feel right at home. It was 2pm when they finished their training, and decided to pay a visit to Karin, who was in the field playing soccer. Hinamori was feeling excited, meeting another of Ichigo's sisters.

Now, they reached the field and searched for her and her company. Suddenly, a ball was sent flying at Hitsugaya and he just caught it with his hands. Many people wowed while a voice spoke up." Ah, Toshiro!" they turned and it was Karin.

"Well, yo, Karin." as he coldly turned to her and handed the ball. She smiled but then noticed Hinamori. They eyes met for a second until the brunette spoke up."Hey, Karin-chan! I'm Momo Hinamori, your brother's vice-captain. Nice to meet you!" as she flashed a radiant smile. Even Karin, who despised her at first sight, admitted it was a beautiful one.

"Erm... want to play soccer?" she asked nervously.

"Yea, that's what we came here to." Hitsugaya replied in a Stonic manner. Hinamori just smiled at thee request.'_Can't she stop smiling? It's too beautiful!_'

"Oh, and here are my pals." as 5 boys came from behind her. They all didn't look like soccer material, and therefore were surpised Karin played with them, after all, she was good.

"Well, let's spit up!" One said." Kenji, Mikael, me and Hitsugaya on the same team! Then Karin, Bob-sama, Hikari and that cutie-" before he could finish the sentence, he felt his nose flush out blood as Hitsugaya punched him. Karin stared at him.

"Okay, let's just play like this." as Hitsugaya took out his shirt, which he wore over a soccer jersey, a blue manchester united jersey Ichigo gave him once.

"Sure." as Hinamori took off her blouse, and some perverted boys looked on, but she also was wearing a sports tee underneath, and the horny boys' raging hormones died down.

"Okay!" as they took their positions on the field. Hinamori and Karin played up, Bob-sama was the keeper and Hikari the defender. Hitsugaya was the lone striker, Kenji and the poor nosebleed boy defence, and Mikael the keeper.

"Let's go!" as Karin kicked off with Hinamori. She got the ball and dribbled it to the wings, where she laid it off for Karin, but a snowy speedster sped and got the ball, and running to attack Bon-sama and Hikari. Hitsugaya nutmegged the poor Hikari while facing one on one with the fatass Bob-sama. Just then, he felt the ball was no longer at his feet. He looked around and saw the peach child running and passing the ball to Karin, where she scored.

"One-nil!" Hinamori exclaimed as she went to celebrate with Karin. However, she just ignored and walked off, leaving her speechless and dumbfounded

As for the rest of the day, they played another hour and decided to end the game, which ended at 2-2. Hitsugaya scored both goals while Hinamori got onto the scoresheet.

"Didn't know you played soccer so good, Hinamori." Hitsugaya complimented her.

"Well, told you not to underestimate we girls!" Hinamori chirped. Just then, Karin popped up from the back.

"Erm, let's go." as the three walked home. Just then, Karin tugged the peach and indicated that she wanted to talk to her.

"Well, yes, Karin-chan?" as she smiled.

"Well, do you like Toshiro?" Karin asked.

"N-" before she could finish, she tell told her off, at that time, Hitsugaya walked up without them.

"I love Toshiro, and you can't have him. Get that, chick!" Karin growled.

"I don't, and why do you think I do?" Hinamori asked, innocently.

"Well, see how he treats you like an angel! Don't you ever seduce him, because he's mine." Karin said as she grabbed her by the neck. Hinamori still smiled and said these words.

"Well, I do admit, I do love Hitsugaya-kun, but not because he's hot or I'm sucking up to him or anything, but because he cares for me. When I attacked him one night, it was him who helped me think in the right directions after wards. When I was unsure, he would come and guide me, when I'm in trouble, he'll come and help me. When I was stabbed in the heart by my former master, it was him that came and saved me, at the risk of his own life. When I was in a coma after that for a month, he was the one always coming and visiting me. All these good deeds he has done, I can't repay them, but I am grateful. Therefore, I love him because he is always there for me."

Karin stood there, motionless. She was embarrassed at herself. After hearing what Hitsugaya does for Hinamori, she knows that he loves her too, but why? She did remember what Ichigo told her.

* * *

_"Hey, you know who Toshiro is?" asked the shinigami substitute._

_"Yea, he played soccer with me." Karin replied._

_"Well, do you know he likes this girl, and I agree, she's a sweet girl. Forgot what her name was though... anyway, he says it's because the girl is the only one that is able to make him warm up, and the only one that protects him. From bullies, from his vice-captain Matsumoto, and many more. I think he loves her."_

_Karin looked down in hurt and pain.

* * *

_But now, she knows why. They care for each other. They try to make each other happy. She smiled. Hinamori was surprised.

"Well, I wish you the best of luck. Do you know whether he likes you?" Karin asked, though she knew that he did.

"No."

'Good.'

"Well, Hinamori, let's get back. They're waiting for us! And if anything, call me!" as they ran to the Kurosaki's place.

* * *

This is a bad chapter, though come and review! We are 7 stories less than digimon! And we can do it! just write, and tomorrow, we'll reign superior!

Toshiro:*Now, Toshiro throws something* I don't freaking care! And why do you have my last name!

Me: I don't know, i think we're related.*Hitsugaya pukes*

Chao!

* * *


	12. Accidentally kissing

Woah, it's actually a while since I've updated this story, so thats what I'm doing now.

I don't own bleach

* * *

Today was Hitsugaya and Hinamori's last day in the human world. Rukia and Ichigo got better, so they should be assuming their posts by tomorrow. However, Isshin has a different opinion.

"No, Hitsugaya and Hinamori... Please don't abandon your father! My second son and my fourth daughter please don't go!!" as he grabbed both their legs.

"Hey, get off me!" Hitsugaya growled as the doctor pulled him down, however, he was saved by the timely intervention of a raven haired tomboy.

"Pops! How old are you!? 12 or 40!? Let them go!" as Karin kicked him towards the poster of Masaki.

"Ah, Masaki dearest, the children are so cold... Please! Help me look after them." Both the Shinigami let out a sigh.

* * *

And so, the final meal was eaten. Hinamori and Hitsugaya sat next to each other, Yuzu are Karin on the opposite side, and Isshin at the end. Suddenly, Hinamori felt something below her...

"Hmm... Kon? Hell- what!" she wanted to say a simple Hi but soon realised he was looking up her skirt.

"Such beautiful-gack!" as he flew out of the house. All turned to see Hitsugaya dusting his feet and returned to his seat.

"Such an idiot. And Momo, next time just hit it without reconsidering, baka." Just at this point, he felt a sharp pain on his shin. He hissed in pain while looking at the person opposite him. Karin smiled. Hitsugaya looked underneath the table to see she was wearing soccer boots, and realised how painful they were.

"Hitsugaya-kun, you okay?" as she turned to Karin. She let out a smile and Hinamori smiled back. Hitsugaya didn't know what it meant.

So, it was 10pm. Everyone was asleep, except Kon and the two of them. Hinamori was lying on the bed lazing around, while Hitsugaya would read one of Ichigo's textbook he found in his drawer. Once in a while, you would except the best to happen; Kon creeping up.

"Hey, do you want me to rip you up! Stop looking up her skirt!" he growled.

''Aw, Nee-san would allow me to look up hers.''

''No she wouldn't She probably beat you up.''

''True.''

And it started to rain. Then a thunderstorm brewed. Hinamori was always afraid of the thunderstorms.

"Hinamori what's so scary about a thunderstorm?" he asked. Just then, a lightning strike boom was heard.

"That!" she exclaimed in fear.

"Well, dear Momo." as he got onto the bed. "Don't be scared, I'm here." as he hugged her.

"Thanks, Shiro-chan." as she nuzzled in his embrace.

'_I want it to be like this forever._' as he looked at the peach child. She was sound asleep.

'_I love you_.' as he planted a kiss on her forehead and closed his eyes, with her still in his arms.

"Aw, why am I the only unloved one!" Cried a distressed Kon.

* * *

Finally, the next day, the sun shone brightly. Hinamori got up first.

"Hmm..." as she tried to get up, but suddenly, he lips knocked into another. She opened her eyes to find a shock face Hitsugaya, who apparently was awakened by the kiss. They looked at each other, and suddenly, instead of pulling away, Hitsugaya grabbed her back. Hinamori let out a whimper. What the hell is he doing! Instead of his ignorance he shows all the time, he started to kiss her. She then joined in while holding his neck and head, rubbing her hands in. Hitsugaya would slip his hand into her blouse and rub her back.

"Shiro-chan..." as they broke off.

"I..." he was interrupted by a hard swing of the door. There stood Isshin.

"Hello! Good morning! What are you two doing? Hanky panky? Well, you guys gotta go soon, soget changed!" as he left in a hurry.

Hitsugaya just took his shirt and a pair of jeans and headed for the shower. Hinamori was contemplating in her room. 'Did he kiss me? Does he love me?' he turned to catch a glimpse of him. Nah, such a cold person will never love a naive girl like her, she thought. She might have thought of this as a dream, or maybe accidental. She grabbed her clothes too, and headed for the shower.

* * *

Now, at Urahara's shop, they passed through the gates and got back to Soul society!

"Finally, back home!" as Hinamori jumped all the way back. Hitsugaya let out a sigh as the hyperactive girl raced towards the 1st division.

Now over there, they met the recovered people who were looking better, though Kira still looked like a fool with his hair. They dicussed a bit about the carnival, and decided to leave.

"Hinamori." a cold voice croaked.

"Yes?"

"Come to my office.'' as Hitsugaya shunpoed off.

* * *

Omg this took me a while to write. I couldn't think of anything. I guess, I need to sleep more. Haha.

Review though. thks.

* * *


	13. Seireitei couples

Ello, this is my next chapter. Gonna be short again, so... yea... you get the drill.

Thks Momo-Toshiro and feronia. wings for reviewing!

I don't own bleach, because.... Ain't it obvious?

* * *

Hitsugaya dissapeared from the corner where he and Hinamori were walking. She was sure he asked her to come to his office, but what for? She then entered her own office, catching a glimpse of the strawberry boy.

"Ah, Kurosaki-taicho!!" as she walked into the room. Ichigo was basically slumped against his chair, reading an article in Seireitei Communications.

"Oh, Hinamori, yoz! And please, stop calling me taicho. Call me Kurosaki-kun." and then he remembered Orihime's calls. It always shook him and irritated the voices in his head. "Well, on second thought, just Ichigo will do, okay?" as he flipped the next page. "Seireitei couples??" he blurted.

"Huh, woah, can I see?" she asked sweetly.

"Yea, sure!" as Ichigo laid the magazine down on the table for the both of them to browse.

"Ichigo and Rukia? Woah, I didn't know it was that well known!" Ichigo exclaimed as a picture of the both of them holding hands was exposed to the public.

"Ah, so cute! See how both of you are holding hands?" Hinamori chuckled.

"Yea, yea, sure..." he rolled his eyes.

"And the next couple, Matsumoto and Gin? Ergh!" as he covered his mouth, not wanting to puke on his fuku-taicho.

"Hey, they're quite a couple! They knew each other from young, and they're definitely more than friends! See how Gin saved Rangiku-san?" as she turned the page.

"Ah, Urahara-san and Yoruichi-san! Hey, I knew they had a thing for each other!"

"Yea, totally." Hinamori exclaimed.

"Well, that man is a genius."

"Yea. And he's a good teacher. He thought me how to fight more efficiently. With his training, I finally learnt bankai!" she squeaked cheerfully. Ichigo smiled. He always wanted to see the joy in Hinamori, after all, he did promise that to Hitsugaya once, to make her a happy fuku-taicho, and not be an Aizen.

"Yea, congrats on that, yea?" as he patted her head.

"Thks, Ichigo." as she turned the next page.

"Oo, now this is interesting. Ishida-kun and Orihime-chan." as she scanned the page.

"Yea, seems like that nerd has had his day. They do seem to be very close, huh?" she nodded.

"Oh, the last one, and it's.... What!!!" she shrieked.

"Huh, oh I'm so happy!!" Ichigo smiled gleefully as he grabbed the magazine and read.

"Toshiro and you, that's so cute!!! I knew both of you like each other!!" as he ran around the office, with Hinamori chasing her.

"I don't like him, we're just best friends." she lied.

"You're lying, Hinamori!" as he rolled under a table.

"Am not!"

"Yes you are, you L-O-V-E Toshiro!!" as he ran away.

"Urgh! Bakudo no. 61. Rikujokoro!" as six rods entrapped the helpless captain and saw his lieutenant walking towards him.

"Well, keep this to yourself, I love him." as she walked off. "I'm gonna see him. Bye."

"HEY! HOW ABOUT ME!!!!" as Ichigo tried to break free. "Gck, why did she had to be the best kido user in Soul Society, huh!?"

* * *

At the same time,Hitsugaya entered the office, where he met an unfamiliar sight; Matsumoto doing her work.

"Hey." as he slid the door open.

"Ah, Taicho! Great you're back, come help me with my work!" as she pointed to two sheets of paper.

"Woops, guess I did them, huh?" as he took the last two and signed.

"Great that you're doing your job, Matsumoto." he said.

"Yea, but if I didn't, I've been barbecued-" she never finished, for someone turned his head from the couch.

"Barbecued cow udders." she shot a death glare." Hey, Mini-taicho, yer been gone for a long time heh?" as Gin grinned.

"Urh... Ichimaru, yea... so how, did both of you have sex in the office while I've been gone?" he remarked jokingly.

"Not in the office, but your room." as the shocked captain dashed for his room. Oh, god... it was messy.

"MATSU-MOTO! ICHIMARU!!!'' as they ran in and cleaned the mess. As Hitsugaya got to his seat, he suddenly glanced upon the latest edition of Seireitei Communications. He opened a page and it read 'Seireitei couples'.

"Seireitei couples? Oh, Ichigo and Rukia's obvious, so is Ichimaru and Matsumoto, and yea... same to Urahara and Yoruichi, and woah, the archer and healer, Orihime... didn't know.... WHAT THE FUCK!!!" he suddenly screamed.

"Oh, that is the best couple in my opinion!" Matsumoto said as she raised a finger.

"Yea, the couple's cute man." Ichimaru commented.

"You and Hinamori.... the cutest thing in the world..." as both of them leaned on each others back and sighed.

"Why you... Bakudo no. 9. Horin!' as he shot a tendril and bounded the both of them.

"Hey, what gives?" the busty woman complained.

"Yea gotta loosen up a bit,yea?" the ever smiling lieutenant of 13th division chided.

''Shut up, though.... I gotta say, I love her." as he walked to them.

"Shiro-chan, I'm here!!!" as a voice erupted from the door.

"Hey, don't mind if I go out for a while, huh?" as he dashed for the door. "Bed-wetter, let's go out or something, okay?" as they both shunpoed off.

"Ah, cute... nicknames of each other... Hey, how are we gonna get out of this!!" as Matsumoto struggled against the kido.

"Yea gotta chill, and make some nicknames yea?" Gin suggested.

"Nah. I still love you though."

"Yea, me too."

* * *

As for the two shinigami, they got onto a building that overlooked the horizon and the whole of soul society. The view was breathtaking; swarms of birds, the fluttering clouds, the gentle breeze, these greeted the two of them as they set foot.

"Well, Hinamori, this is beautiful, huh?" as he laid down on the roof.

"Yea, just like when we would lie on top of a hill and look at the sunset. I really, seriously, miss our childhood days. I feel old..." as she brushed her bangs aside.

"Baka, you look like a child, and.... a beautiful one at that..." he blushed.

"Yea, thanks..." she never seen herself as pretty, sexy, hot, whatever, but many people do want her, but she tought to herself as normal. Toshiro made her feel special, somehow...

"Well..." as he shifted his hands with hers.

"I know, this is kinda, sudden, but Hinamori, what do you think of me?" Hinamori nearly jerked at this question. '_How I feel about you?_'

"Erm, yea, well, I think you're a genius, handsome, cool, friendly..." Hitsugaya was surprised at friendly.

"Friendly?"

"Yea, you love to make jokes, and go have lunch with me, and what not. So... what do you think of me?" Hitsugaya nearly died at that question.

"Well, erm.... joyful, cheery, strong-willed,beautiful... you know what, Momo?" as he turned to her.

"Maybe..." as she crept closer. _'Is he gonna say it?'_

"I think..." as she thought _'Oh my gosh! He is!'_

Just then, a crowd appeared below the roof they were on.

"Hitsugaya Taicho!!! We've found you, come love me!!!''

"No, me!"

"Fuck them, and you can fuck me!!!''

"Oh, shit..." as he dashed off. The angry mob chased after him.

"Fangirls, huh?" as she chuckled.

And immediately, a hell butterfly fluttered next to her.

"Attention, this is the invitation to Kisuke Urahara's and Yoruichi Shihoin's wedding this sunday, six days from now."

"Oh, so soon? Count me in!" as she jumped off the building.

"This is gonna be a great wedding!" she squealed as a mischievous sinister laughter could be heard from the corner of the alley.

* * *

Okay, done with this chapter! I hope ya'll will review, and good gracious me, tomorrow, I have no sch! So, this means, more updating, plus another random one-shot, do look out for it!!

And plus... please... I beg you... spread the Hitsuhina-ness. Fuck those 'Hinamori is a crazy woman.' comments. Everyone has it's bad points, even me, you, Mr Obama though he's not my president, and the HATERS.

But anyway, please review.

Thks!!!

* * *


	14. Teach me to dance, Matsumoto

Okay, this is the new chapter. And I got a small tinsy winsy thing to confess.

I started watchin Shugo chara on saturday and I fell in love with it. Shit, sorry, I got a soft spot for cute things. I like Amu Hinamori! *See, another Hinamori!* Her expressions are epic and priceless!

Okay, carrying on.... I don't own bleach, okay.

* * *

"Oh, it's so cute! Yoruichi-san and Urahara-san are getting married soon!" as Hinamori walked to her division, while thinking of that special day. Considering both of them knew each other for quite long, they're probably that close. This made Hinamori think of her own childhood friend...

"Hinamori fuku-taicho!" as she turned to see her third seat, Mikufune Shitawaza, running up to her.

"Ah, Mikufune-san, what's the matter?" as she patted the panting shinigami.

"Ah, sorry, but there's an emergency meeting now! We didn't inform you earlier because... well the hell butterfly died before it could get to you."

"Oh, I see. Thanks anyway." as Hinamori ran for the first division barracks. She sped past all the newbies, guards and the veterans as she jumped over a bed of flowers and landed in front of the door of the meeting place. Hinamori pushed the door and noticed that everyone was there already, and Hinamori apologized to Yamamoto Sou-taicho for coming late, and gave him the reason.

"Okay, as you know, Kisuke Urahara are getting married, and we're to pick the place for them. Since this is going to be witnessed in front of all of Soul society, how about we make it at Sokyoku Hill? All those present, please reject or accept."

"Okay, it sounds like a cool place to have a wedding." Ichigo uttered.

"I reject!" came a feminine voice.

"WHAT!?" everyone gasped as that captain crossed her arms.

"Why not, Soi Fon Taicho?" asked Ukitake.

"Well, Yoruichi belongs to me, and therefore, I should marry her!"

"Soi Fon, you know that... lesbian marraige ain't allowed here?" as the doors barged opened and the two soon-to-be-weds walked through.

"Ah, Yoruichi-sama! I'm sorry! But, I don't want you to be with that... tramp!" she cried.

"Soi Fon, you may hate him, but I love him. It's my feelings that count, but I hoped you'll be happy for me, that's why I've chosen you as the maid of honour." as she patted her on the shoulder.

"Mai-id of... Honour?" she stumbled on her words as she held back tears. "But, why me, and not someone like... Rukia?"

"Well, you're basically the closest to the both of us, and since you've been loyal to me, I wanted to reward you." Soi Fon couldn't take it. She dashed into Yoruichi and hugged her tight, sobbing and wetting the cat lady's usual orange outfit.

"Thank you, Yoruichi-sama, and Kisuke." as everyone smiled. Hinamori remembered this being like Karin's affections for Hitsugaya, but soon accepted the fact that there were people more deserving to be with him.

"Well, Hinamori-chan." as Urahara appeared behind Hinamori.

"Ah! Yes?"

"Would you like to be a bridesmaid?" Hinamori opened her eyes wide.

"Well, I'll be honoured, Urahara-san! Thank you!" as she shook his hand.

"So have you chosen the priest for the day?" Yamamoto asked.

"Yes, Tessai will be. The ring boy, Jinta. Flower girls, Ururu, Karin and Yuzu." just then, Ichigo nearly barfed again. Karin, a flower girl? That's a joke.

"So, the best man and his troup?"

"Ichigo, would you be our best man?" as the bucket hat man turned to him.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes." as he took his hat off and kneeled before him.

"Get up, Urahara-san!"

"Not until you say yes. At least if you say no, I'll still have my respect for you." Ichigo couldn't refuse the man who taught him the way of the sword, and he owed him a big debt.

"Okay."

"Ah, thks! So, your men will be Renji, Hisagi, Kira and Hitsugaya, okay?"

"Erm, Urahara-san." Matsumoto spoke up. "Won't Taicho look better as a ring bearer ins-" as her mouth was frozen shut.

"Mmmhmhhm!" as she tried to get rid of the ice.

"Woah, and the bridesmaid will be Hinamori, Matsumoto, Rukia, Nanao and-" and again, interruption.

"ME!!" everyone stared at the man. 'What the hell...'

"Yumichika, don't you think you're of the wrong sex to do this?" Ikkaku asked in curiousity.

"Sex!? I love gay sex!" Everyone was stunned. Even Byakuya had to resist the urge of uttering a vulgarity.

"It means the wrong gender, freaktard."

"Oh, sorry for being a 'bimbo.' Anyway,I think it's fine!" as he brushed his hair, 'showing off' his 'beauty'.

"Erm... sorry Ayasegawa-san. I've decided on Inoue as the last one."

"Oh, damn..."

"But, you can be the flower arranger!" as Urahara waved his fan.

"Done deal!" all the captains and lieutenants sighed.

* * *

"Well, are you excited, Shiro-chan?" Hinamori said after finishing their meal with Matsumoto in 10th division. Matsumoto didn't really enjoy this one, after all, the frostbite was still there and she curse herself.

"Well, erm...no..." he stuttered.

"Why not?" as Matsumoto winced a bit in pain.

"Well, since it's a wedding, there's bound to be dancing, and then that's the problem. I... don't know how to dance..."

"Yea... me too..." Hinamori muttered.

"Well, no worries, I, Rangiku Matsumoto of the 10th division, will help solve this problem!!" as both raised an eyebrow.

"Just wait here for a sec." as she shunpoed off and returned 10 seconds later.

"You took 10 Matsumoto. Need to refine your hoho with me?"

"Ah, Taicho, it's a saying, sheesh. Anyway, Hinamori, put these on!" as she handed over a pair of black heels to her.

"Ah, I don't wear heels, Rangiku-san, especially if they're this high!" as she pouted.

"Just put it on..." as Hinamori reluctantly slipped the shoes on, and stood up, almost reaching to Hitsugaya's height. '_Deja Vu, damnit_.' he thought as she tried to take a step but stumbled, fortunately Hitsugaya was there to grab her arm before she fell. She tried walking abit to get herself used to walking in heels. The last time she wore these, she spilled drink all over the 10th division captain's shirt durng a christmas party. She swore never to wear them ever again. Suddenly, she felt the grip on her hand loosen, and she turned to him. He smiled, indicating that it was time for her to walk without support. She took her first step, then the second, and the third, and she started walking all over the place, tried running abit and even strutting a pose.

"Ha, just like when you were a bed-wetter taking your first steps." Hitsugaya joked with a smile. Hinamori turned back with a death glare.

"I. do. not. wet. my. bed!!" as she crossed her arms and faked a scowl.

"Yea, sure."

"Stop it, you too. Now, it's time for the dance." as she made him put his hand on the waist and her hand around his neck. She noticed the blush between them and giggled.

"Share the joke, Matsumoto." chided the prodigy.

"Never mind." as she smiled and taught them the essence of dancing.

* * *

"Wow, I'd say you guys have got the hang of it. Well, practice a bit more. I need to get a drink. Want some?"

"Yea." they said together as they broke away.

"Well, who are you gonna dance with, Hitsugaya-kun?"

"Anyone's guess is as good as mine." Hinamori was dissapointed with these words. She wanted to walk back and sit down, but suddenly her legs gave way and she was about to fall. Hitsugaya acted swiftly and grabbed her, but he too fell and rolled a bit, until he found out he was on top of her. Hinamori stared into his aquatic eyes. Hitsugaya stared into her chocolate ones. She never looked so beautiful to him before, and he was going to...

"I'm back! What are you doing!?" as Matsumoto rushed into the office and looked at them.

* * *

Well, guess where I got the last part from, haha! Anyway...

PLease review! Thank you. Arigato. Xie xie. Trima Kaseh. Nandri. (English, jap, chinese, malay, tamil.)

So, anyway... I would want to do a drawing of several bleach characters for Halloween, and of course a one shot on that day, but for the drawing, besides hitsugaya, hinamori, ichigo and rukia, who else should I add in the pic? Please suggest to me at least 5 more, and I'll see about it!Oh, and don't ask about the third seat's name. Shitawaza. haha

Thks for reading. Sayonara.


	15. Preparation for the big day

Well, I'm gonna write this chapter.

Thks to feronia. wings and MoeAwesome for the reviews XD

I don't own bleach

* * *

_Flashback..._

_"Well, who are you gonna dance with, Hitsugaya-kun?"_

_"Anyone's guess is as good as mine." Hinamori was disappointed with these words. She wanted to walk back and sit down, but suddenly her legs gave way and she was about to fall. Hitsugaya acted swiftly and grabbed her, but he too fell and rolled a bit, until he found out he was on top of her. Hinamori stared into his aquatic eyes. Hitsugaya stared into her chocolate ones. She never looked so beautiful to him before, and he was going to..._

_"I'm back! What are you doing!?" as Matsumoto rushed into the office and looked at them._

**Preparations for the big day**

Hitsugaya's eyed went wide. _'Oh, no... please god...'_

"Taicho, what are you doing to Hinamori? Why are you on top of her!?" she exclaimed as she pushed her captain away from the vice-captain and pulled the other woman up.

"Rangiku-san, don't worry. I was just practicing my walking, when I suddenly tripped. Shiro-chan-"

"Hitsugaya Taicho." he quickly spoke up.

"Fine, Hitsugaya-kun grabbed me before I fell, but he tripped too. That was when he landed on me. No we weren't doing anything! I promise!"

"Fine..." as she chugged down a freshly bought bottle of sake. "So, have you'll learnt how to dance yet?" she asked.

"Yeap. Thanks Rangiku-san." Hinamori cheerfully said as she got up.

"Yea, thanks Matsumoto." Hitsugaya returned the favour coldly.

"WAIT A MINUTE." she commanded.

"What, Matsumoto." he scoffed.

"Yea, Rangiku-san." Hinamori spoke up in her innocent voice. " I have paperwork."

"No, hold yer' horses! Besides dancing, do you know what you're supposed to do?" she asked.

"Nope." curiousity was hinted in their words as they gave her their answer.

"Drinking of course!" she cheerfully clapped.

"Ugh..." Hitsugaya groaned as he remembered the day he was drunk at 8th division. The santa Hat...

"So... how do we learn to drink? And please, I'm asking this for Hinamori's sake, not because I want that heapload of crap right there." he chided, pointing to the two bottles she was holding.

"No worries, I won't make you drunk. I'm just going to teach you how to savour the flavour and how to hold your alcohol." Matsumoto replied, looking sure of herself instead of lies.

"Okay, fine... how do you do it..." Hitsugaya muttered as he sighed in defeat.

"Yea, ok." Hinamori spoke up.

"So, first, take a bottle each, and slowly sip." and they did just that. Hitsugaya grimaced due to the sudden flavour bursting into his mouth. He had to learn how to appreciate it. After all, the first time he drank was at 8th division, but he just gulped everything down without knowing how it tasted.

"Now, just feel the flavour, the scent..." and Hitsugaya tried. However, now he felt like throwing up.

"Now, swallow it all done!" and they gulped.

"Bleah! Matsumoto, this tastes like crap!" Hitsugaya barked.

"Woah, another sip!" the busty woman cried as she forced both to drink. This time, Hitsugaya somehow enjoyed it. He felt... relaxed. The sake tasted sweet and... good. He soon started gulping the whole thing down while the other two woman stared at him, mouth wide open.

"Done!" he cried as he laid back on the floor and slept.

"Woah, I think he got drunk..." Matsumoto commented on the crisis at hand.

"Don't worry, Rangiku-san. Oh, can you help me with my dress? I want to go try it later.''

"Sure thing." as they walked out of the compound and headed for the human world.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"Kurosaki-kun!" a bubbly voice sang his name as she burst through the door, with a bespectacled boy and a tall, Mexican dude.

"Ah, Inoue. Glad you're here. Same to you, Ishida and Chad." Ichigo greeted them as he escorted them into one of the rooms in Urahara's shop. In the room were Rukia, Yoruichi and Urahara, waiting for them.

"Uh, Kurosaki, Urahara-san, I do remember you're a shinigami, and since shinigamis are the Quincy's enemies, and associating myself with the likes of you will hurt my pride." Ishida spoke up.

"Well, Ishida-san, I've asked you here, so that you'll be at my wedding, as a friend."

"Oh... I'm touched..." Ishida replied, embarrassed and blushing.

"And, of course to, to be the guy in charge of the decorations!" he cried, fanning himself.

"I knew this would happen. In any case, at least attend my wedding..." he uttered in a pitiful voice, lowering is head and pouting his lips.

"Fine. I'll help." Ishida sighed as he took a seat.

"So, what's Chad supposed to do, old man?" Ichigo quirked an eyebrow as he asked him.

"Well, to be the mover! He has the strength, so I guess so!" Urahara sang.

"Well, do you agree?" Ichigo asked his mate.

"Ok..." his half-hearted voice broke the silence.

"So let's get to work! Wait, where's that Soi Fon?" Yoruichi asked.

"We're here!" cried two voices from outside the door. 'Two girls?'

And with a tumble and a fall, Hinamori and Matsumoto were flung into the room and fell face flat onto the ground, where the petite Soi Fon walked through the door.

"Two of you, be more careful and alert!" he reprimanded.

"And Yoruichi-sama, I'm here!" Soi Fon sang the last two words to a melodic tune as he attempted to run and hug Yoruichi, but she suddenly jerked forward and fell, too.

"Who tripped me!?" she scoffed as she got onto her feet.

"He did." Ichigo pointed at Chad.

"Why, you, disrespecting the captain of squad 2, Soi F-"

"That's enough, Soi Fon." Yoruichi barged into the conversation. "Get your dress, and let's practice."

"H-Hai, Yoruichi-sama..." she stumbled on her words as she entered the dressing room to get changed.

"Well, we have to gather the best man's army and the maid of honour's brigade. Ichigo, why don't you call your gang of merry men, while Rangiku-san, how about calling Nanao to come down."

"Okay."

* * *

So, they all made it down to the Urahara shop. All were in their normal clothes, with the exception of Soi Fon and Hinamori, who have yet to try them. Soi Fon was dressed in a cream coloured strapless dress, with the bottom having frills and shades of sky blue underneath.

"Woah, you look good Soi Fon." her mentor complimented.

"Thank you, Yoruichi-sama." she blushed again.

"Hey, stop calling me with the -sama at the back. I hate honorifics, so stop it." Yoruichi said, looking away coolly.

"So, where's Hitsugaya?" Renji asked.

"Psst, it's Hitsugaya Taicho, dumbass." Hisagi whispered into his ear, adding a slap on his head.

"Baka. What was that for?" Renji roared against his lieutenant.

"HE..LLO...*Hic* everyone." someone crept into the room, staggering and swaying around, unable to keep his balance.

"Taicho!" Matsumoto cried.

"Matsumoto, sake is good..." he gave her the thumbs up as he slumped against the wall.

"So, is this better?" as she flashed to him a certain woman whose skin shone against the sunlight from the window, showing off her creamy complexion and her hair toned the body perfectly.

"HINAMORI! OH SHIT!" he cried as he held his nose, not wanting the blood to flow everywhere.

"Oh, shit!" he cursed as it dripped onto the floor and onto his jeans and white long-sleeved T-shirt with the words "Do you want to be cool? Put ice all over you."

"Hitsugaya-kun, are you okay?"

"Yes Hinamori! No go away!" as he scampered to the corner of the room, but the wore he did, the more he bled.

"Okay, I'm not okay! Someone, help me!" he tried to run away, but Hinamori grabbed his wrist.

"Shiro-chan, I'm trying to help you." as she had him sit down while she tended to his nose. As she bent down, Hitsugaya could see the cleavage she had and the nose had a royal flush of blood.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

Well, Hitsugaya's nose was fixed in the end. Ichigo and Rukia were giggling as they kissed. Inoue tried giving him some food to regain his blood back but he ended up puking it. Matsumoto gave him a bottle of sake, but he fainted right before he even smelled the reek of alcohol.

"Is he going to be alright?" Hinamori asked, her eyes fixed on the pale looking boy.

"Yea, I guess it's an aftershock. See Hinamori, I told you that you were stunning and beautiful. This is enough evidence." Matsumoto told her as she put a blanket over him.

"Thanks, Rangiku-san."

"So, well, how'd you going to do things?"

"Well...." as they practiced for the day. Hitsugaya got up eventually and continued for the rest of the day, until they returned back.

"So, Hinamori." Hitsugaya asked, nervously."You, still haven't gotten anyone to dance with?"

"Yea."

"Well, you better get one quick." he chided as he shunpoed for his room.

_'But Shiro-chan, I want to dance **with** you.'_

_And then, we fast forward it, to five days later, to the wedding you've all been waiting for.

* * *

_

Do you know what this means????*No one raises hand*

Aw man, and I thought you guys were smart.

Okay, I was just kidding. IT'S THE WEDDING IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!

YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

So, please invite all your friends, Hitsuhina, Hitsuruki, GinRan, IchiHime, Ishihime, Ulquhime, HitsuKarin, AiHina, even stupid crack pairings like GanjuMatsu or IchigoHarri, yes all of you who even like Yaoi or Yuri, invite them all!!!

The wedding date is set as 22th November(Singapore time, 13 hours ahead of US), and I promise it to be a bonanza! No, even greater! A spectacle!!

So, pack your bags, wait why do you need to do that?

So get ready, get your wedding dresses, your tux, and don't forget the traditional chinese red packets, and be prepared for the wedding, out soon!

theinsanearmy. proboards. com

Join that site too, or else, I would've failed as a recruiter...

But seriously, tell this message to all your friends, and witness the wedding of a lifetime!*Well, maybe not the UraharaxYoruichi haters*


	16. The wedding

Wee! It's finally here! The wedding chapter! Yea!

Thks to feronia. wings, AnimeLurver4everandevr and Unojd for the reviews!

And Let's keep you further waiting for the actual moment, actually. I'm sorry!

Warning: Lots of OOCness, and I bet you all will find it kinda irritating, so I'm sorry!!!

Second warning: A bit of sexual elements, I'm so sorry too.

* * *

_**Into the past... because I'm making you wait. I'm sorry!!!**  
_

_It was three days left to prepare for the wedding of Kisuke Urahara and Yoruichi Shihoin. Almost everything's been done. The food was cooked by Unohana and Tessai. Actually, anyone could cook for the wedding, except Inoue. Wouldn't want to guests to die right? The dresses and procedures were all done. Even the standby shinigami for security were assigned. The only thing left... was the decorations of the hill, so it happened that for once, a certain Quincy seemed happy to rule the death gods..._

_"Ishida-kun." Inoue exclaimed as Ishida turned, seeing the former carrying the beginning end of a very long cloth, with Hinamori, Rukia, Isane, Matsumoto and Nanao were holding at different parts. _

_"Ah, Inoue. Okay, you see these pillars?" he said, pointing to the row of pillars at the side of the walkway." I want you all to drape the cloth over the whole row. It should be long enough to last the whole walking isle. Remember this other side." as Ishida turned to his notes. "Yumichika!"_

_"Yes dear." the flambouyant man cried as he ran to him._

_"Never call me dear again. I don't want to be a dear to a shinigami." he boomed in a low tone while pushing up his glasses._

_"Ok sweetie. So, what do you want me to do?" _

_"Don't call me sweet- Never mind! Where are the flowers?" _

_"Over there with our sexy Kuchiki Taicho!" he pointed to Byakuya and Ichigo, who were having a quarrel._

_"Erm..." Ishida sweatdropped. "I think the flower can be done when the chairs are shifted to the front and the tables for the reception are placed at the back. Who's making the wedding cake?"_

_"The chairs are on their way. Hitsugaya Taicho and Ikkaku are bringing them over. Cake is courtesy of a plus I sent to the human world last year while on a mission to the human world.(AN: The ghost that Rin, Hanataro and Yumichika met.) As for the table..." he stopped for a while as a sudden thud made Ishida jump out of his skin._

_"Wha!" he shrieked as he turned around. "Sado?"_

_"Mmm. Table done." Chad replied._

_"Thanks hunk!" Yumichika cooed._

_"Yumichika, have you ever wanted to start a proper family?" Ishida stared hard at the fifth seat._

_"It's impossible."_

_"Wha?" the Quincy raised an eyebrow._

_"Man and man can't have babies." Ishida fell onto the ground._

_"You really are gay..." scoffed Ishida as he walked over to see Hitsugaya and Ikkaku place the chair in front of the , all that's left. The flowers._

_"What do you mean I can't dance with Rukia!?"Ichigo roared as he was about to grab Byakuya, but the nifty captain shunpoed away.  
_

_"A mere human like you is forbidden to dance with someone bearing the name of Kuchiki. Don't you want the saving grace of me not killing you?"_

_"But! I am her boy-"_

_"Kurosaki Ichigo. 'Tis your birth that wronged you, not I. Blame yourself for being a human. I don't see them fit."_

_"Byakuya, remember, I beat you the last time we were here." Ichigo smirked. Byakuya raised an eyebrow._

_"How did I fall by your hands?" he asked, coolly._

_"You said-"_

_"OKAY ENOUGH!" Ishida barged in and commanded both to stop._

_"Quincy have no-"_

_"Fuck it! I need the flowers! Kuchiki, to behind the couple's chair." Ishida pointed to a group of assorted flowers that looked real good at that position._

_"And Kurosaki, take these U shaped pillars of flowers and place them on the walkway. Just like, you know, so that when the couple walk through the isle, these will be above them."_

_"Wagate." Ichigo shot back as he ordered Renji, Hisagi, Kira and Hitsugaya to help._

_"Actually, Kurosaki, I need Hitsugaya Taicho's help-"_

_"Why am I the only one you call Taicho?" Hitsugaya sent a death glare that sent chills down his spine._

_"Uh...Erm, welll... you see... I don't want to freeze to death. S-so, I called you by y-your title."_

_"Fair enough. Good job Quincy. What do you want me to do?"_

_"You intended to say that." Ishida said bluntly. "Oh, you see, your the ruler of ice, and I heard your ice won't melt unless you command them to. So....''  
"I get it." Hitsugaya said as he took in all Ishida whispered into his ear._

_"Oh, Hinamori! I need you to do two things!" he called out to the then-free shinigami._

_"Ah, Ishida-san, what do you need?"_

_"Well, one's to be done at home, and one's on the actual day. You.... *Whispers* get it?"_

_"Okay!" he chirped as she ran to talk to Matsumoto._

_"You have quite the energetic girlfriend there, huh Toshiro?"_

_"Hitsugaya Taicho Quincy. First, you were addressing me correctly. Why now? We still have that fight, in case you have forgotten"_

_"Yes, I'm sure. Now, I think we're all done. Have a good rest, all of you." as Ishida dismissed them._

_"Ah, Ishida." Ichigo spoke up as the others left. "Why are you helping Hats and Clogs?"_

_Ishida turned away and pushed up his specs in his typical fashion. "Remember the day Kuchiki brought back Rukia to Soul Society to be executed? I tried to save her, but I, like you, was injured. If not for him, I actually wouldn't even be here. That's why, it's actually an honour to be in charge of decorations." _

_"Ichigo gave a contented smile."Yea, you sure are the designer here huh?" he playfully punched his arm. "Well, I think it's time to go. I'm sleeping in my headquarters. You and Chad are invited there. Inoue would probably stay with Rangiku-san, so how bo-"_

_"Berry-tan!!!!!" a cutesy voice cried from the other end of the hill, with seven people right behind her._

_"Ah, crap." Ichigo's face snapped. "Hi-hi-yo-"_

_"Ichigo!!" Hiyori came flying in and slapped him with her slipper._

_"Temeh..." he hissed in pain as he held his cheek._

_"Hey, short stuff." a cool voice emerged from the dust._

_"Ah, I remember you, the cosplaying captain!"_

_"What!" he screamed as the dust settled. "You calling me, Toshiro Hitsugaya, a COSPLAYER!!!!"_

_"Yes." she replied straight into his face._

_"You son of a bit-"_

_"Okay, Toshiro. Chill. Let's go. Hirako?" Ichigo turned to Shinji, who was unusally quiet._

_"Yadeh Yadeh." he sighed. "Go back. I'll take care of these barbarians."_

_"Who'd ya calling barbaric!" Hiyori growled as he took glomped Shinji and slapped him._

_"Ah, fuck off Hiyori! Ah! AH!!!!"_

_"Let's go, the two of you." Ichigo said as they left immediately.

* * *

_

_To current times._

**The wedding**

The sun's rays shone into Hitsugaya's eyes as he stretched himself and rubbed those weary eyes of his. He couldn't believe he actually had to do paperwork the night before, as Matsumoto went to drinking for Urahara's and Yoruichi's final day as a single. He was still delighted though, as Hinamori actually came over and kept him company. The boy prodigy sat up on his bed and analyised the clock. "6.30am." he sighed as he suddenly thought of Hinamori. Lately, he suddenly felt different around her. Maybe it was the wedding that suddenly made him all lovely inside, but he actually felt this way before Urahara and Yoruichi announced their marraige. In fact, ever since that hickey..._the time he actually sucked her skin while she moaned in pain. _The time where he saved her from Kira..._where he swore to protect her from him. _The time in karakura where he comforted her during the thunderstorm..._ where he comforted her when she was scared. _He then knew one thing for sure.

He was in love with Hinamori.

He thought at first, he just liked her because of her cuteness, but this time... he actually felt different for her. But, maybe now wasn't the best time to tell it to her. Anyway, he didn't think that she would like him back. He looked at his outfit for the day. A black tux with a blue shirt and a white tie inside, complete with the appropriate black dress pants and shoes. He jumped off his bed and headed for the bathroom and bathed.

After that, as he wrapped a towel around his waist, he checked into mirror and noticed something. He had a strand of hair growing from his chin. '_First sign of puberty, huh?_' he thought as he took out a shaver he bought in anticipation for this day and shaved the few strands of hair off. Well, over the past year after the war, he had grown taller, but that was all. No facial hair and in other places you wouldn't want to venture. Does this actually mean his feeling are really real? At first, he doubted it, but now... Maybe it was the wedding that made him think in such a way. He went on to changed into his attire and went to the hill.

In another room, Hinamori yawned as she jumped out of bed in typical fashion.

"Gah! Today's the wedding! What time is it now!?" she gasped as her eyes turned and looked at the clock. "6.30am. Phew." she heaved a sigh of relief. She thought of the previous night, where she visited Hitsugaya, who was burning the midnight oil just to do Matsumoto's paperwork. She tried helping him, but he would reject coldly, but gently, while she would just sit next to him and chat. Remembering then, she actually, had a sudden attraction to him. She felt that he was hot, but not only that, he was friendly, contradicting the common saying that he was a cold selfish basturd. He was actually socialble, it's just that he does not want to show it. The times he actually helped him in everything...

She was definitely in love with Hitsugaya.

But, she did not think he'll return the love, especially since he didn't want to dance with her, or at least, not yet. Anyway, she only liked him in the beginning because she thought he was cute and hot. She sighed as she looked at her outfit. A pure white dress with those small cute sleeves with litte acessories at the frilly skirt area, and a black bow to be worn at her waist. Her acessories like her hairpin, earrings and her gloves were laid on the table, and the heels Matsumoto lent her on the day she danced with Hitsugaya was laid on the floor. She then went to the bathroom to bathe, and after so, she wrapped a towel around her body and took out a hairdryer to dry her hair. She then noticed something. She looked down, and noticed she had clevage! In fact, she was developing breasts! Well, it wasn't humongousaur like Matsumoto's, but definitely it was big enough to attract some men. '_First sign of puberty, huh?_' she thought as she blushed a little at thinking at Hitsugaya's reaction. She peeked into the towel again and stared at her new grown assets. She changed, put on her make-up and lipstick, wore her hairclip and put on her earrings and gloves and put on her heels, grabbed her stuff and she walked to the hill. She couldn't shunpo, unless she wanted to break Matsumoto's shoe.

At that time, Ichigo got up too. It was his first time as the best man, and he really was nervous. 'What if I screwed up? What if I lose the rings? What if I sign wrongly on the marraige register?' all these thought ran into his head and he grabbed his clothing and brought it into the bathroom and changed. When he came out, he put on his perfume and looked into the mirror. He was wearing a black tuxedo, a red tie with a white shirt inside, grey dress pants and black shoes.

Soi Fon too was awake. She blushed a million shades of red as she thought of herself being the maid of honour. She was i charge of the bridal party and she was to assist Yoruichi. She was also the witness, just like Ichigo. She bathed and changed into her white-pink sleeveless dress and wore her gloves, put on make-up, he did'nt tie her hair with those cloth this time, and wore those shoes Yoruichi lent to her.

Ichigo walked out of his room and and onto the road to where Urahara was. He met Soi Fon.

"Yo." Ichigo cried out as he waved his hand to her.

"Hello, Kurosaki Ichigo." she replied him. "You're going to see Kisuke, huh?"

"Yea, hat and clogs will definitely need help. He'll be wearing that at the wedding if I don't help him."

"Yea, I'm going to help Yoruichi-sama. Well, chao." as she shunpoed away.

"Well, I better get going to Urahara-san's." as he quickened the pace.

* * *

Oh the hill, Renji was already there first, for a change. He was wearing the standard black tuxedo, red shirt inside with a black tie and black dress pants, with black shoes. Instead of tying his hair with the cloth, he decided to wear the goggles instead, since no one was to cause trouble and fight during the happy day. Kira and Hisagi walked up and greeted Renji. The former was wearing a black tux as usual, with a white shirt and tie inside, and the usual black dress pants and shoes. His fringe, which was shorter due to Hitsugaya cutting it off, was brushed to the side. Hisagi wore almost the same thing as Kira, with the exception of a purple shirt and a black tie, and he removed his choker for this day, as it didn't look like a wedding acessory.

As for Nanao, she was there early. Kyouraku forced her to remove her spectacles, and she wore a while dress which was just around knee level, a black bow around her waist, and her hair, instead of being tied up, was let hanging on her shoulders. Rukia was there too. She wore a blueish white strapless dress which hugged her hips and the lower portion was frilly, and it wasn't that tight. She wore white strapped heels, mainly because she wanted to reach Ichigo's height when they dance. She was around his chest level, and heels would definitely boost her height. As for Matsumoto....

She was dressed in the most scandalous outfit in marraige history! She was wearing black 5 inch heels, her hair was permed as the lower part was curled, but the dress....

Had the lowest cut ever!!! The cut was so big, some thought her giggles would drop out anytime!

"Rangiku-san!" Nanao cried out. "What are you? An angellic bridesmaid or a slut from the red district!?"

"None. I'm a sexy, seductive, bridesmaid." she replied coolly.

"Is your boobs the reason why Ichimaru never opens his eyes?" Renji cried out, trying to contain laughter, but as soon as everyone else erupted in laughter, he too couldn't contain it.

"Hmmph, laugh all you like, you stupid single man!" she blurted out purposely. "Woops!"

"You did that on purpose!" Renji said in a death-like tone.

"Of course." she replied cheekily.

"What's the ruckus in the morning." a stoic voice said from behind the both of them, who were almost fighting.

"Ah! Erm, Taicho." Rangiku sweatdropped. "I was erm... adjusting Renji's hair."

"Not convincing. I need to do something first. Don't disturb." as he went to a corner and summoned Hyourinamru.

"Yes, master." the spirit spoke to him.

"Let's get started." as he started doing things.

"Ah, Hinamori!" Rukia exclaimed. Hitsugaya turned his head around. He nearly nosebled. HINAMORI WAS GORGEOUS, BEAUTIFUL, HOT AND CUTE!! Her hair was done differently first and fore most. The hairclip was placed to position her fringe to the siden while the ends of her hair was softly placed on her shoulder. Next, the make-up beautified her face. Her lips looked hot. The powder and eye shadow and eyeliner added a beautiful shade of colour to her already beautiful skin. Next, the dress. Though it's not as seductive as Matsumoto's, the arms were shown so well, the black bow that hugged her hips showed it off, and the bow somehow pushed her breasts up, which he noticed, and her legs were shown off by the metallic heels.

"Master, Hinamori fukutaicho looks good today. Are you sure you do not want to say hi to her?"

"That can wait. Let's get this done." he replied as though nothing had happened. 'Hinamori, if this was my room, I would've fucked you senseless. What the hell am I thinking!' Hyourinmaru laughed at the thought of his master. 'You're really growing, grasshopper.'

* * *

Soon, the guests started arriving. Hitsugaya finished his job. It was an ice sculpture of Yoruichi and Urahara holding hands. The sun mirrored the beauty of the artwork to everyone, and it was so beautiful.

"Shiro-chan! It's so beautiful!" Hinamori cooed. Hitsugaya blushed. Being commented to such a thing like this...

"Erm, Hinamori, what's that?" the boy prodigy asked as Hinamori placed a canvas on a stand. It was a drawing of the exact Ice sculpture Hitsugaya made, except this one's in colour.

"Well, you see, I handed both of you the same picture." Ishida popped up from behind them, causing them to jump.

"Ah, Here I am!" Urahara spoke up as he came with Ichigo. He looked very kempt this time. His hair, usually messy, was parted in the middle, with the exception of the fringe, and his stubbles were shaved off. He wore a white suit with a black shirt and a white tie, with white dress pants and black shoes. He wore a flower on his breastpocket too.

"Wow, you do look smart for once, Kisuke." Hitsugaya commented to the point.

"Thanks, here's some candy from my shop." as he pushed a lollipop into his cheek.

"Temeh..." he growled in terror.

"Joking Hitsugaya-san. I'm glad you're here, same to the rest. Where's Inoue though?" Urahara quirked an eyebrow.

"Oh, I forgot about her!" Nanao shrieked.

"No, she's just moving the cake." Ishida said.

"Oh, I see. As long as she doesn't cook it." Urahara heaved a sigh of relief as he walked up to the front to wait.

"Well, Jinta." he turned to the red haired guy, who was cutely dressed in a black suit, a white shirt and tie, black pants and black shoes. "You are carrying the ring. Don't destroy them."

"Yea, yea, hats and clogs." he grunted.

"Oh, well... flower girls, are you ready?" Urahara asked.

"yes." Ururu, Karin and Yuzu replied, though Karin looked pissed she had to wear a dress and doll shoes.

"Must I wear this, bucket hat-san?" she groaned in anoyance.

"Of course! You look like an angel!" he chirped.

"Urgh..."

And as everyone took their places, Hinamori released Tobiume.

"Okay Tobiume, you know your job." she smiled to her as the spirit nodded.

"Hai, Hinamori." she replied, before whispering into her ear. "_Hitsugaya Taicho looks very uncomfortable around you."_

_"What makes you say that." she spoke back, softly._

_"Didn't you notce? He was very hesitant when he saw you."_

_"True..."_

_"I think he has the hots for you. Well, it's almost a minute left, I've got work to do."_

_"Okay, Tobiume."_

The petite spirit raced down the isle and held it's bell up as suddenly, Yoruichi and Soi Fon gathered at the front. Yoruichi was wearing a strapless dress that stretched all the way to the floor, with the veil. Suddenly, the bells started ringing. It seemed it was Tobiume's job to use those bells for the wedding chimes as the procession began. The three flowers girls threw pretty white flowers while Jinta, looking very uncomfortable, walked down the isle. Amogst the visitors were the king of soul society, all the members of the Shihoin family, Ginrei Kuchiki even made an appearance. Hitsugaya's grandmother, however, passed a month before the start of this story, so she couldn't be present. She would have been invited though.

"Renji. Is that your son?" Kira laughed.

"Baka. If he was, I'll kill that brat." he grunted.

'Like father, like son. Both of you really are the same!"

"Urusai!" he growled softly, not wanting to attract attention.

Yoruichi then walked down with her relative, assumed to be her uncle, as she held a boquet of flowers. She turned to look at the magnificient ice sculpture that Hitsugaya had created as gave him a smile and uttering a "thank you." before being handed over to Urahara. They then took their seat in front of Tessai, who started the wedding ceremony.

Midway through, it was the time for the vows, and Ichigo and Soi Fon stood up to stand beside the couple, Ichigo next to Urahara, Soi Fon next to Yoruichi.

"I, Kisuke Urahara, take you, Yoruichi Shihoin, as my wife. I promise to be true to you," Urahara said as he held her left hand with his own, both facing each other. "In good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you, and honour you, for the rest of my life."

Yoruichi was almost in tears. The last time she cried was probably a long time ago. "I, *sniff* Yoruichi Shihoin, take you, Kisuke Urahara, as my husband*sniff* I promise, to be true*sniff* to you, in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, I will*sniff* love you, and honour you, for the rest of my*sniff* life."

Ichigo then handed the rings over.

"Yoruichi, take this ring as a sign of my love and fidelity." as he slipped it into her left ring finger.

"Kisuke, take this ring, as a sign of my love and fidelity." she sobbed as she did the same.

"You may now kiss the bride." both smiled as Urahara unveiled Yoruichi, and kissed her, greeted by the entire audience, made up of all the shinigami and invited guests, even the family in the filler arc.

Ichigo and Soi Fon later signed the register and offically, were announced as a crowd by the lively Isshin.

"We now, give you, Mr and Mrs Kisuke Urahara!!" as everyone erupted in cheers and congradulate the newly-weds.

* * *

As they processed out to the reception area at the other end of the hill, Yoruichi threw her boquet up into the sky.

"I want it!" Yumichika cried out." I wanna marry Ikkaku!!"

"For pete's sake..." the said man groaned.

"It'll fall into Ichigo, and then Kuchiki Taicho will get a lot of bonding time with his soon to be son-in-law." Renji snickered.

"Hey! You!" Ichigo cried out.

"Huh!?" a sudden voice cried out from one of the bridesmaid. Looks like the flower landed on someone. Everyone turned to see who was to get married next.

It was Hinamori.

"Eh?" she gasped as she turn ten shades of red. "I'm getting married next?"

"To Toshiro!!!" Ichigo cried out as he ran away.

"KUROSAKI!!!" Hitsugaya battle-cried as he chased after the strawberry.

"MOTHER FUCKING KUROSAKI!!! I WILL BREAK YOUR NECK!!"

"Looks like both of them are having fun." Rukia walked up to Hinamori and rested a hand on her shoulder. "So, when's the wedding date?" she smiled.

"Mou, it's not like we are..." she replied nervously.

"Come on, I know you like him, and I bet he does too." she said, looking on to the two rascals.

"Don't tell anyone." she uttered.

"I won't. Matsumoto's the big mouth. Make sure she doesn't spread."

"Okay-dokay!" she thumbs uped as they headed for the reception.

* * *

It seemed that Inoue actually injured herself, and could not be present with the rest of the bridesmaids. She was taking care of the food.

"I now declare lunch," Urahara exclaimed.

"Wait!!!" Ichigo cried out, holding a glass of wine.

"Let's give a toast to the newly weds!!!!" as all, suddenly, held a glass up, with the exception of Matsumoto, who held the whole bottle.

"Yam........." he dragged the word.

"Seng!!!!!" as all gave a toast and drank it all down.(AN: In Singapore, Yamseng is the equilvalent of cheers.)

The food prepared was excellent. The baked chicken and the mushroom soup dory fish were excellent.

"And now, we shall have our singer of the day, Kon!!!!!!!"

"Oh yea..." he boomed through the microphone in his plushie form.

"Make some noise!!!" as the band of Chad, Hisagi, Kira and Renji took the stage.

''First, we shall start with a dance number. Well, it isn't a song for dancing, but you could. It's called, Your call, by Secondhand Serenade. Chad, hit it!!!"

Chad started strumming his guitar as Kon took the mic.

_Waiting for your call, I'm sick, call I'm angry._

"Hinamori..." Hitsugaya spoke up as he walked through the dancing crowd.

"Yes, Shiro-chan?"

"May I have this dance?" he said, smiling.

"Of course." she smiled back as they went into position and danced with the music.

_I was born, to tell you, I love you..._

"Bed-wetter.... I have something to say."

"What is it, Shiro-chan?''

"I was born to tell you something. I love you." as he sent a kiss to her lips. She was greatly shocked at this. After they broke off....

"I love you too, Shiro-chan." as they danced some more.

"Gin, I love you. Now open your eyes!" Matsumoto cried out as she danced with him.

"No can do, Ran. I can't spoil my eyes, looking at your udd-I mean... I love you."

'I love you too..." she cooed as she kissed him.

"Well, maybe I'll open and see how-Oh, Ran, you're beautiful..."

_To make you mine, stay with me tonight._

"Rukia." Ichigo spoke up as they both danced.

"Yes, Ichigo?"

"You don't need to wear five inch heels just to reach my height, you kn-" but she sent a smack before he could finish.

"I was joking, you chappy addict." as he kissed her lips.

"Won't Nii-sama object to us going out?" Rukia asked suddenly.

"Nah, he's too drunk to notice." he said, looking back at Byakuya getting drunk.

"Well, Ichigo." Rukia asked." Who'll get married first, you and me." as she turned her head to Hitsugaya and Hinamori. "Or the both of them.''

"Both look like they'll beat us." he smirked as he kissed her once more.

"Ikkaku! Let's dance and kiss, okay?" Yumichika suggested.

"Go fuck yourself in hell." he grunted as he sipped on sake.

"Ah, you meanie."

_Stay with me tonight._

After a whole lot of partying and fun, they decided to end the wedding celebrations, with a final song.

"Okay, the song!" and the band started up.

"I feel good!!!" he cried as boomed through the microphone.

"So good, so good...."

'This feels so good, with Shiro-chan. I hope we can last... There's still the carnival... I'm looking forward to it, with him... I got to dance with him, it's great...'

"Shiro-chan?"

"Yes Hinamori?"

"Why didn't you dance with me?"

"I was... shy, that's all."

"Aw, my sweet lil' shiro." she kissed his cheek.

"Stop it, Bed-wetter."

"So, folks, that's it for today!! See you at the carnival!!!" Kon cried as they were dismissed.

"Thank you all, for helping us on this day." Urahara and Yoruichi said.

"It's no problem. You already helped us lots, so don't worry." Ichigo flashed a smile.

"Thank, you, all...'' both teared.

"Now, when's the wedding, Taicho?" Matsumoto sneakily chirped.

"Urgh... Matsumoto!!!"

"Well, Hinamori." Rukia appeared from behind. "She did find out. You are doomed." she smiled as she walked away.

"Well." she mumbled to herself. "I kinda like it."

* * *

But then, suddenly, the vizards walked up.

"Ah, the wedding." but no one was there.

"Shit! We are late! We missed this!!!

* * *

Now, that's the end of the wedding chapter! Finally! I mean, really!!! And it's technically the 22nd of November in Singapore, in fact, it's 1am. XD

So, this story's going to end by chapter twenty, but don't be sad. *Spoiler alert*

There's going to be a sequel! But first, we must complete this right?

Thanks all who have read this, and please review!

I actually wanted to post this on Sunday, but decided to do it earlier. All these 5000 odd words, all in one day!!!!

Well, to tell you the truth, I only realised about the vizards at the end, so I was lazy to fit it all into the story, so I just say they were late!!

Next chapter will be on Wednesday. I promise.

Now, spread the love!!!


	17. Memoirs of Those Times

Okay, these few days, I'll be spamming your inboxes. Why? Well, I'm going to mass update, that's why. I know I owe all of you several chapters, so yea… you kinda get it.

Thanks to feronia. wings, Haylie Myers and Superanimelover1234 for the reviews.

And not wanting to keep ya'll waiting, here it is.

* * *

**Chapter 17: Memoirs of Those Times**

It was four more days till the 1 year anniversary of the fall of Aizen. And, as expected, there was a five day Carnival starting today and it so happened to be the day that Kenpachi Zaraki's sparring competition day. All except the organizer himself was allowed to enter, because who would survive Kenpachi? Well, the lowly ones would. So, Hinamori woke up early and went to the shower. He was going there with Hitsugaya, but instead of a friendly outing, this turned out to be their first date. She still remembered what happened at the wedding.

_I was born, to tell you, I love you..._

_"Bed-wetter.... I have something to say."_

_"What is it, Shiro-chan?''_

_"I was born to tell you something. I love you." as he sent a kiss to her lips. She was greatly shocked at this. After they broke off...._

_"I love you too, Shiro-chan." as they danced some more._

Yea, they kissed. They confessed their hidden love for each other after a long time. But, now that she remembered it, there were signs of it for quite a while…

_"And this, is my own technique I invented." as he used the scythe to slash Hitsugaya front his pants up to his throat, and blood gushed out at an even faster pressure than a geyser. All the blood fell on his face and licked it, hinting it tastes cold and sweet, just like revenge. He turned to a grief stricken Hinamori, with a face even worse than the 'death' of Aizen._

_"Oh, no... no-t Shiro...chan... NOOOOO-!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

Yeap, that day, where she knew she couldn't live without him. That day, when she nearly lost him forever. He was trying to save her from Kira's sexual antics. She wanted to appreciate the things he had done for her. However, she remembered the time her feelings appeared…

_"Well, I do admit, I do love Hitsugaya-kun, but not because he's hot or I'm sucking up to him or anything, but because he cares for me. When I attacked him one night, it was him who helped me think in the right directions after wards. When I was unsure, he would come and guide me, when I'm in trouble, he'll come and help me. When I was stabbed in the heart by my former master, it was him that came and saved me, at the risk of his ownlife. When I was in a coma after that for a month, he was the one always coming and visiting me. All these good deeds he has done, I can't repay them, but I am grateful. Therefore, I love him because he is always there for me."_

But of course, she couldn't forget the time they were romantically involved…

Finally, the next day, the sun shone brightly. Hinamori got up first.

_"Hmm..." as she tried to get up, but suddenly, he lips knocked into another. She opened her eyes to find a shock face Hitsugaya, who apparently was awakened by the kiss. They looked at each other, and suddenly, instead of pulling away, Hitsugaya grabbed her back. Hinamori let out a whimper. What the hell is he doing! Instead of his ignorance he shows all the time, he started to kiss her. She then joined in while holding his neck and head, rubbing her hands in. Hitsugaya would slip his hand into her blouse and rub her back._

_"Shiro-chan..." as they broke off._

_"I..." he was interrupted by a hard swing of the door. There stood Isshin._

Of course, Isshin epically ruined their moment then. But still, who knew what would have happened if he didn't butt in? Sex? Nah, they wouldn't go that far… She then tried remembering something else…

_"Well, who are you gonna dance with, Hitsugaya-kun?"_

_"Anyone's guess is as good as mine." Hinamori was disappointed with these words. She wanted to walk back and sit down, but suddenly her legs gave way and she was about to fall. Hitsugaya acted swiftly and grabbed her, but he too fell and rolled a bit, until he found out he was on top of her. Hinamori stared into his aquatic eyes. Hitsugaya stared into her chocolate ones. She never looked so beautiful to him before, and he was going to..._

_"I'm back! What are you doing!?" as Matsumoto rushed into the office and looked at them._

Now, she's wondering what would have happened if Matsumoto didn't appear in time. And how could she forget the time where…

_As they processed out to the reception area at the other end of the hill, Yoruichi threw her bouquet up into the sky._

_"I want it!" Yumichika cried out." I wanna marry Ikkaku!!"_

_"For pete's sake..." the said man groaned._

_"It'll fall into Ichigo, and then Kuchiki Taicho will get a lot of bonding time with his soon to be son-in-law." Renji snickered._

_"Hey! You!" Ichigo cried out._

_"Huh!?" a sudden voice cried out from one of the bridesmaid. Looks like the flower landed on someone. Everyone turned to see who was to get married next._

_It was Hinamori._

_"Eh?" she gasped as she turn ten shades of red. "I'm getting married next?"_

_"To Toshiro!!!" Ichigo cried out as he ran away._

Was they really fated for each other? Nah, that was a superstition, but, still, her feelings was for him only, and no way could anyone take it away. She got dressed and wore her hairclips and dashed for the 10th division, where she slid the door open. "Let's go, Shiro-chan." He smiled and got off his chair and replied. "Alright, Bed-Wetter."

* * *

Alright, this chapter is done! I know it's short, but it's just memories. So, yea… XD Please review!!!


	18. Brother!

Well, here comes the next chapter! Yay!

Thks to Superanimelover1234, feronia. wings, Haylie Myers and MoonLightView for the reviews!

* * *

_**Previously...**_

_Was they really fated for each other? Nah, that was a superstition, but, still, her feelings was for him only, and no way could anyone take it away. She got dressed and wore her hairclips and dashed for the 10th division, where she slid the door open. "Let's go, Shiro-chan." He smiled and got off his chair and replied. "Alright, Bed-Wetter."_

**Chapter 18: Brother!!  
**

"Yea, that was funny..." Hitsugaya laughed as they walked to the main area where the festival was to be held. Apparently, an arena had been erected for the sparring competition, and Kenpachi stood at the side, not doing his refereeing job, but he was exclaiming in a rude voice "Let me have him you damn weakling!"

"Some things never change..." the boy prodigy sighed as he held Hinamori's hand and walked down the row of shops that were set up. He grabbed some cotton candy and sat on a bench that was facing the battle area. Kenpachi grunted at the loser as Yachiru popped up and handed him a sweet. "Here! Thanks for participating!"

"Thank you." the man said as he walked out.

"Are they really this weak?" a certain boy walked up to the stage and threw his captain Haori on the floor.

"Ichigo Taicho!" Hinamori cheered as the strawberry turned behind. He smiled as he noticed Hitsugaya next to him, smirking.

"So, how's the date!?" he exclaimed as he pulled Zangetsu from his back. Now, the silver-haired dragon's blood was boiling.

"What. Did. You. Say." he said in a chilling tone as Ichigo rubbed his head.

"How's the date?"

"You-"

"Come on, everyone knows you're with Hinamori. Just admit it, will you." he gave a straight face as he cried" Okay, who's my victim?"

"Erm, me... sir." a lowly shinigami frantically mumbled as he shed cold sweat.

"Erm, okay?" he said as he used the hilt to defeat him.

"What an honourable way to be defeated by a captain!" the man cried as he took the sweet from Yachiru.

"Seriously, are all of them so weak?" Hitsugaya said from the sidelines, but the girlfriend of Ichigo walked up.

"Ichigo is forever stupid. He's falling for Zaraki Taicho's trap."

"What'd you mean, Rukia?" Hinamori asked as she offered her a seat on the bench.

"Zaraki Taicho will interrupt and fight Ichigo."

"Good luck then." Hitsugaya sat back and smiled.

"Yea, because he has to fight me!" a voice not heard for a year lashed coldly as he strode to his side.

"You!" His teal eyes stared at the blue haired man.

"Wait..." Ichigo squinted his eyes in that direction after he heard the boy scream. "Oh my god! Grimmjow!"

"Kurosaki Ichigo. Don't die by someone else's hand. Don't worry, someone you know would be coming. I bet he's slitting his wrists now."

"Let me guess..."

"Grimmjow, you don't have to be loud about this." The man that was mentioned walked up, gathering the attention of the crowd.

"Isn't that... Ulquiorra?" Ichigo choked on his saliva as he sighed. "All out to kill me?"

"HELL YEA!!!" Kenpachi burst from behind and swung his blade at Ichigo. He screamed as he held Zangetsu to block the attack off, while some spectators ran, while some stayed to watch.

"Great show, I guess..." Hitsugaya said.

''Yea, excellent for your first date! Seeing me getting my butt kicked!" Ichigo cried as Grimmjow unsheathed his blade.

"Oh, man! Bankai! Tensa Zangetsu." he cried, as his speed outran almost every one.

"Come back." Ulquiorra stated in his death-like tone as he joined in the chase.

"Oh my god! Why is everyone chasing me!?"

"Because, we just don't like you." a stoic voice crept into his ear and his body froze and he shivered.

"B-Byakuya!" he shrieked as he tried to run, but tripped over Omaeda.

"Oof!" he gasped as the four rivals towered over him.

"Erm, hi. Grimmjow, looks like you've been released for the carnival-"

"You stupid." he shot back. "I've been released forever and to join your division. Starkk's gonna join the 8th with that lazy flirty captain. Both have a few things in common."

"How 'bout you, Ulquiorra?" Ichigo sweatdropped at the sight of his supposed deceased friend.

"Well, some captain that is white and black all over resurrected me, so I'm living now. I'm to join your division too."

"Oh, joy. First captain to be slain, me!" Ichigo exclaimed as Hinamori pondered.

"At least I have strong members!" she chirped.

"Now, Kurosaki Ichigo." Byakuya walked up with Rukia somehow by his side, looking away. "I've heard of something very, disturbing. I know the rumours are being spread around Seireitei, and I know both of you are dating. However, there is one rumour that struck me the most. Do you mind telling me?"

"I...I..."

"Just say it Ichigo..." Rukia mumbled.

"Okay, fine..." he grumbled, standing up and rubbing his head. "Can I marry Rukia?"

There was a dead silence. No one spoke a word. No one dared to ask what was happening. Hinamori couldn't believe that her captain wanted to marry Rukia, her good friend. Now, everyone was expecting Byakuya's answer.

_'Oh, fuck! He's gonna kill me!' _Ichigo thought as he was sweating profusely.

"Brother!!!" Byakuya smiled and cried as he crushed Ichigo with a bear hug. Kenpachi was shocked for once and Grimmjow's jaw dropped. Ulquiorra replaced the stoic face for a shocked one as Ichigo screamed in pain.

"Nii-sama!!" Rukia tried to pull Ichigo away but Byakuya would not let go. The rest of the crowd was shocked, but were laughing at what was happening. Never did they see him this happy...

"So I guess it's a yes." Hitsugaya scoffed before dragging Hinamori onto a roller coaster ride.(Yea, let's just say the place's big enough to have one)

"So, erm, Shiro-chan..." Hinamori said softly while playing with her hands.

"Yes, bed-wetter?"

"When will we get married??''

"Hmm..." he thought for a while. "Let's just say, we will, for the time being, okay?"

"Yea, I think so..." she said, before breaking out a smile and ran onto the ride.

"So, when's the wedding date?'' Grimmjow asked.

"Well, we haven't decided. We haven't gotten permission from Byakuya, so we couldn't confirm."

"What did you say, Kurosaki Ichigo." Byakuya returned to his old state.

"Nothing!"

"Address me properly next time. It's respectful to call your brother-in-law that, you know."

Ichigo couldn't believe it! Byakuya has given him permission! Just one problem though...

"Aren't you a bit too young to get married, Kurosaki?" Ishida walked up and patted Ichigo on the shoulder.

"Well, I mean, I asked, so we can get married when I'm 18, I guess."

"So, will it be in the human world, or soul society?"

"Good Question." Ichigo said, before looking at Toshiro and Hinamori on the ride.

"Well, when will they get married?"

* * *

So, when the day was over, Hitsugaya walked his girlfriend home. "Well, the next three days are kinda boring, so we'll meet up next for the actual day. Plus, we need to do the shedule, remember?"

"Yea, meet ya soon, Shiro-chan."

"Good night, and don't wet the bed!" he scoffed playfully, earning him a punch on the shoulder.

"Oo, burns..." he said cheekily as he planted a kiss on her forehead before leaving.

* * *

Well, some Ichiruki moments for those who want it.

So, This means, the next chapter's gonna be the last! Well, there's a sequel, as mentioned earlier, so yea! It's be a Christmas special! Because, on that day, I don't plan on visiting, but rather sleep the entire afternoon. XD

And, bad chapter. So sorry. I'll try to make the finale better.

theinsanearmy. proboards. com

Join the site! XD

It's fun! Plus, many fanfic writers are there too! XD


	19. FINAL: Happy Birthday

So, the final chapter for my first fic is finally up! I can't believe this/ I'm glad it's over/ don't worry it ain't the end!

Thks to Haylie Myers and feronia. wings for the reviews!

Time to bring the curtain down!

* * *

_**Previously...**_

_So, when the day was over, Hitsugaya walked his girlfriend home. "Well, the next three days are kinda boring, so we'll meet up next for the actual day. Plus, we need to do the schedule, remember?"_

_"Yea, meet ya soon, Shiro-chan."_

_"Good night, and don't wet the bed!" he scoffed playfully, earning him a punch on the shoulder._

_"Oo, burns..." he said cheekily as he planted a kiss on her forehead before leaving._

**Final Chapter: Happy Birthday**

Finally, the 20th of December! Well, it is the day Soul Society actually reigned supreme over Aizen's Army, but much blood had been shed to bring peace once again. However, due to all the things in his mind that day, one man actually forgot the most important day of his life. His Birthday.

"Well, today's the day we won over Aizen." Hitsugaya shot up from the bed and stretched as he looked at his blade, which laid on the table. The spirit manifested in front of him.

_"Are you sure that's all, Master?" _Hyourinmaru called out as Hitsugaya looked surprised.

"Yea, it's not like it's my birthday, right?"

_"But, but... nevermind..." _The spirit sighed as he couldn't realise that he forgot about it.

Hyourinmaru sat in his living room as Toshiro got changed for the carnival. Well, it being a day of utmost importance and a day of fun and joy, all the shinigami were allowed to wear their own outfits. Hitsugaya chose his favourite blue one with silver linings on the seam. He had to carry his sword around though, in case of a hollow attack. Still, it's not like they would appear.

_"All set?"_

"Yea, let's go, Hyourinmaru. To Momo's place." as he hung his sword on his back and ran out. Little did the boy prodigy know how important this day was to him.

* * *

"You sure, Tobiume?" the raven-haired girl asked her guardian on deciding on what to wear for the carnival. Well, she had a red and orange Kimono with patterns of sakura leaves in Autumn, but she did not know what to go with it. This hairpins, or that.

"Having trouble, Hinamori?" a senior female voice ran through the doors as she turned behind and recognised it. "Rangiku-san, please come out."

"You're so smart Hinamori!" the busty woman, who wore her white one... with ample space, crushed her with her bear hug as Hinamori gasped for breath. "Ran...Gi-ku...-san..."

"You okay Hinamori? Who did this to you! I'll kill him or her myself!" she cried in a commanding voice as Hinamori laughed. "What's so funny."

"Well, apparently it was you. So, you're gonna kill yourself?"

"I-I-"

"Don't bother Ran." Gin popped up from behind the door and waved."Hi" in the tune of his famous bye bye as he walked through, with his silvered one with black trims. "So, still havin' trouble impressing Mini Taicho?"

"Well, he'll be here in 10 minutes. I need to look my best. Anyway, we all know what day it is."

"Yea, true." Matsumoto mumbled as she played with a present.

It was really Hitsugaya's birthday. December the 20th. When Momo glanced upon the gift, she then shot up. "Oh crap! I forgot about the gift!"

"Don't worry Hinamori." Ichimaru assured with a thumbs up. "You being here is the best Mini Taicho's gonna have."

"Yea, anyway..." Matsumoto was in deep thought. "What color hair clips should you wear..."

"How about the purple ones?"

"Nah..." she replied as she scanned the table for another minute. "The purple ones. They look nice."

"But Rangiku-san, I said that just now!" Hinamori pouted as the older woman patted her on the head and smiled. "So cute, Hinamori." as she helped put it on.

"See, you're beautiful! Maybe tighten the sash around the waist, add a bit of make up... there you go! You look great!"

"Yea, little snowball's gonna be havin' an erection!" Ichimaru smiled but he froze as another voice called out behind him.

"Who are you calling snowball, Ichimaru." Hitsugaya walked in and stared hard at him. Gin had to think of a plan...

He swiftly grabbed Hinamori and presented her to him. She waved and smiled as Hitsugaya's eyes were went and mouth agape. A slight bulge appeared at his crotch area.

"Mission one." the fox-eyed man said. "Completed."

"Momo...You look great!"

"Thanks Shiro-chan. It was Ichimaru and Rangiku-san that helped me."

"I see..." he mumbled.

"So, let's go, Shiro-chan?" she grabbed his arm and made it for the door.

"Yea, let's go. Matsumoto, Ichimaru, you guys following?"

"Why not." they both answered as they followed out the door.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ichigo was having a bonding time with his future brother-in-law. Well, every marriage has obstacles, but the substitute shinigami didn't expect it to be before the wedding itself. After all, the moment a few days ago didn't escape his mind. The final hurdle. Byakuya's acceptance. And such a way for him to...

_"Just say it Ichigo..." Rukia mumbled._

_"Okay, fine..." he grumbled, standing up and rubbing his head. "Can I marry Rukia?"_

_There was a dead silence. No one spoke a word. No one dared to ask what was happening. Hinamori couldn't believe that her captain wanted to marry Rukia, her good friend. Now, everyone was expecting Byakuya's answer._

_'Oh, fuck! He's gonna kill me!' Ichigo thought as he was sweating profusely._

_"Brother!!!" Byakuya smiled and cried as he crushed Ichigo with a bear hug. Kenpachi was shocked for once and Grimmjow's jaw dropped. Ulquiorra replaced the stoic face for a shocked one as Ichigo screamed in pain._

He never knew that behind that stoic face was a man filled with unknown comedy. Of course, he had to visit Unohana on his broken rib, but other than that, he went through the first few days quite well. But it's time for him to realise that marrying Rukia is more than a broken bone...

"What the hell Byakuya!!" as Ichigo ran from a rain of sakura petals unleashed from Byakuya's bankai.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, the first step in becoming my Brother-In-law is that you have to keep yourself fit. Besides, I don't want Rukia having a fat husband on her when doing it on the bed. So, I need you to be in tip top form. And address me properly."

"Yea, sure..." he groaned as the projectiles came faster. "HELP!!!!"

"Nii-sama." Rukia spoke up after she got dressed for the carnival, in a purple Kimono with yellow designs. "Stop it. Ichigo needs to get changed, and so do you. Hurry."

"Fine Rukia. I'll let him go." as he gathered his weapons back. "But the next time, I'll use Senkei."

Ichigo gulped at the horrifying scene back then. Scary bad-ass swords surrounding you...

"ICHIGO, HURRY UP!!" Rukia burst his eardrums with that booming loud voice which made Ichigo jump up.

"What the hell you do that for?"

"Hurry. Before we miss Hitsugaya and Hinamori's moment."

"Oh, yea..." Ichigo smiled. "It's Toshiro's birthday."

Yea, I just need to wrap his present..." Rukia sighed as she took the wrapping paper. Curious, Ichigo and Byakuya, for some reason, looked over and nearly died laughing at the picture. It being a picture is bad enough. It was practically a chappy version of Hitsugaya, with his shinigami outfit, green sash and white hair. Rukia noticed the laughter behind her and shot back at them. "What. Don't you think it's cool!?"

"But, Rukia." Ichigo tried to control himself. "It's utterly- Bwahahahahahaha!"

"I don't mean to insult you Rukia." Byakuya's stoic feature was gone as he laughed away. "But- hahahaha!!"

"Fine!" she crossed her arms and started thinking. Then it struck her.

"Wait! Pen, pencil... drew, draw, drawn!" she sang as she drew something else. Ichigo saw it, and smiled.

"Well, I think it looks great now." he assured with a kiss on the cheek. Then, Ichigo's face soon met the floor.

"I did not permit you to kiss her." Byakuya's eyes was filled with anime fire as Ichigo rubbed his head.

"But she's my girl-"

His face met the floor once again.

"The only thing your filthy lips will be kissing is the floor of the Kuchiki Family. Be honoured."

"I really am..." he said in sarcasm.

* * *

"Bento!" One stall owner cried.

"Sushi!" His partner exclaimed.

"Terriyaki chicken!" guy number one shouted.

"Wasabi!" A random third guy shouted for the love.

"Idiot! You can't eat wasabi plain! You need to eat it with sushi!" both his partners lashed at him while he hid in shame. Ichimaru walked past the stall with Matsumoto as they left the two kids to be alone by themselves.

"So, remember the time where we would eat under a tree. Sushi, sashimi, yea, everything." Ichimaru said as he paid for a set of sushi for the both of them, which consisted of 20 such foodstuff.

"Yea, I enjoyed those days. Before, you left. With Aizen..." Matsumoto mumbled as she took one piece and chewed on it.

"Well, I was seeking power to protect you, and he offered me that. So, I went for it. Never did I realise his twisted plans. But when I did, we were already going to war-''

"Then why did you slash Hiyori across the waist?"

"Truth be told, I don't know... at first, maybe it was to trick Aizen, but inflicting a near-death blow to her really was unnecessary. Fortunately, Unohana Taicho was there. But, Ran..."

"Yes, Gin?"

"I'll always protect you." as he untied his sash and showed his waist to her. It was a long scar that shot across his stomach region. Rangiku looked in pain.

"You saved me from death. If Aizen had slashed me, I'll be dead. But, you came...and took the blow..."

"Because, I will never leave you." he tied his sash back and and both leaned back as they enjoyed the sushi.

* * *

Ichigo walked down the streets with Rukia's hand in his as they looked for things to eat. Ichigo came in a green kimono(AN: Because I could think of anything at 2am) and he noticed Renji at the Ramen stall, eating, in his red Kimono.

"Hey, Renji!" Rukia cried and waved to the guy who she grew up with as he waved back and asked to join him. They agreed and sat at the table.

"So, how's the progress with Taicho." Renji laughed as Ichigo narrowed his eyes towards him. Rukia sighed as the crimson-haired warrior slurped down his noodles.

"He tried training on my endurance by using his bankai on me. I couldn't use my bankai though, and if not for Rukia, she'd be a widow.''

"Haha, typical nuisance. Luckily I'm out of that Squad" Renji smiled as he noticed a distinct spiritual pressure. _'Feels like a Kuchiki... Oh crap! It is a Kuchiki!"_ as he jumped up and turned back. "Hi Kuchiki T-Taicho!'

"Abarai Renji." he said. " People who make a nuisance out of me, shall pay. You are Rukia's best friend, so you are to protect her too. Tomorrow, training for you and Ichigo."

"But my captain duties-"

"Hisagi Shuhei can handle them."

"Oh..." he sweatdropped as he realised something. "Why do you always say our full names, Kuchiki Taicho?"

"For the fun of it.'' he smiled again as the three were left dumbfounded.

"What the fuck..." Ichigo uttered in shock. "How random was that? Anyway, do you have a present for Toshiro?"

"Yea, it's a secret. Come closer."

"Why not." they shrugged as they crept closer.

"*A golden pineapple that represent luck*" he whispered as Ichigo grimaced.

"What the heck, a pine-" Renji covered his mouth before he spoke again.

"That was all I could think of." he said as he looked at the present Rukia was to give. "Is that a drawing by chance?"

"Yea, a great one at that." Rukia gave the thumbs up of approval and Ichigo nodded. "For once, it's good."

"Great to hear that... let's go on the rides, okay."

"Yea. Let's go!" Rukia led them out to the stage. Ichigo then remembered.

"Oh crap! I need to do the stage thingy later!"

"Oh, the performance? You have everything set, so no worries. We edited it a bit, remember? You, Hinamori and Matsumoto. He wouldn't know." Renji patted him on the back." Plus, it's in five hours more."

"True..." as they walked away.

* * *

"Momo! Here, the ice cream." Hitsugaya handed it over to her and she smiled and licked it. "Real good!"

"So, for the stage performance later," Momo said. "You do remember your lines?"

"Yeap. I'm a boy prodigy. Remember that." he smiled as Hinamori scoffed playfully. "Arrogance..."

"I was pulling your leg, you silly person."

"So, let's go on the rides! How about... the Ferris wheel?"

"Sounds great." Hitsugaya said as they lined up for their tickets. When they made it right in front for purchase, the cashier stopped the white haired boy.

"Sorry, but you're underheight." he said as he fumed with rage.

"Underheight?? What the heck are you talking about! I'm 170cm! I grew!! I'm taller than my girlfriend!" he grabbed the man by the collar as the hat he was wearing tipped over. It was Kyouraku.

"Fooled ya." he said as Hinamori laughed. So did the rest.

"Well, for the lovebird special." he added. "It'll be free rides for Hitsugaya and Hinamori." as the rest grumbled.

"I'm attached to this girl!" one man cried.

"I lost my virginity to this woman!" another shouted.

"Where's the proof!?" they all turned to the man and exclaimed.

"This condom!" he showed one that had cum in it as as the others ran away. Hitsugaya made a face that read 'What-the-heck-that's-gross'.

"Well, both of you, on first. I'll have to teach this kid the value of sex." Kyouraku opened the gate and allowed them in. "Remember, kissing's always great!"

"Sure..." Hitsugaya said sarcastically as they got on and slowly went up.

"So, Shiro-chan, do you know what day it is today?"

"The day I killed Aizen with you?" he raised an eyebrow. Shouldn't she know?

"No silly. I'll tell you later. You'll find out."

* * *

It reached the end of the day, finally, as the heads gathered on stage with Yamamoto Sou-taicho. He looked kind of gloomy though, as he spoke through the microphone. "Thank you all for being here today. Last year, we defeated Aizen's army in the Karakura Winter War. Lives were lost, but they shall never be forgotten. Ichimaru has returned to us, and Grimmjow and Starrk has joined squads. Ulquiorra has be resurrected by Mayuri and he is to join one squad too. However, before that, let's observe one minute of silence, for the souls of the departed. Coujirou Sasakibe, the other shinigami, everyone who lost their lives trying to protect us...."

All was quiet as they bent their heads down in reverence.

After that one minute was up, Yamamoto spoke up again." And, for our final production, we have decided to cancel the skit organised by fifth and tenth squad-"

"What!" Hitsugaya shot back as Matsumoto told him to keep quiet.

"Instead, it's someone's special day."

"Who's?" they all asked.

Rukia took the microphone from Yamamoto. "This boy, he really amazes me. How smart he is, how powerful, and how friendly, despite his cold exterior."

Kira took it from her. "He reminded me not to take advantage of anyone. I realised it the hard way."

Renji continued. "Pick someone his own size? Quite impossible. Ask Aizen."

Kenpachi took the microphone next. "He's mighty powerful!"

Byakuya reluctantly went next. "He's quite, cool. Just like me."

Mayuri took it next. "This kid, I want to experiment on him."

Hisagi spoke. "A role model to others."

Ukitake smiled. "My fellow buddy."

Kyouraku went afterwards. "You need advice on love? Come to me. You have a girl."

Komamura spoke up. "Great co-worker."

"Loving friend to others." Unohana said.

"Great leadership and authority." Soi Fon said.

"Taught me the meaning of true friendship." Ichimaru spoke.

"The best leader." Matsumoto said.

Ichigo took the microphone." Whoever's related to him should be proud, by blood or by our friendship. You'll never meet one like him. Right Toshiro." he turned back and looked at him. His face was filled with wonder as he handed the mic over...

Hinamori spoke last. "And he's the best boyfriend I could ever wish for."

Hitsugaya now knew what was happening.

"Happy birthday, Captain Hitsugaya!" they all cheered as the other shinigami followed. Fireworks broke out into the sky as Hinamori walked up to him and gave him a love-filled kiss. He felt his skin tingle with joy as he remembered an incident long ago...

_"Happy birthday Shiro-chan!" a petite young girl cheered as she walked out with a small cake with her Oba-san._

_"Thanks Oba-san, bed-wetter." he said. The girl then pecked his cheek and he blushed. "Why did you kiss me?"_

_"Well," she said in a cute voice. "It's your birthday present. However, I'll give it to you when you're much older. Don't forget. Take the cake. Watermelon flavoured."_

_"Okay, thanks, Momo."_

_"No problem, Toshiro."_

As the kiss ended, Hitsugaya asked. "You still remembered?"

"For my Shiro-chan, yes. I couldn't believe you actually forgot." as the friends showered them with gifts.

"Where's yours, Momo?" Ukitake asked.

''Well, it's only for him to know, and for you all to not see."

"I think I know." Matsumoto told Ichimaru.

However, that wasn't the end. We still have one final reunion...

"Itsygo!!!" Nel glomped Ichigo as he was sent crashing into the backstage.

"That's hell of a powerful one." Hisagi chuckled as Rukia went to the back to check things out.

"I miss you Itsygo!!" Nel cried as Ichigo gave a 'what the fuck' look to Rukia.

"Hey, Nel, so you're still in your child state?" Rukia asked.

"No, I can change back to my normal one anytime! I was wandering all alone in Heuco Mundo, and I forgot the invite to join Gotei 13. So, yea..."

"We sent you that 8 months ago. We thought you were dead."

"So, Itsygo never came looking for Nel? *sobs*"

"Sorry Nel, I'm going to be a married man, and I'm a captain-"

"Married man? To Wukia?"

"Wukia?" Rukia blurted out as Nel stared at her again.

"So this is your relationship with Itsygo... so good..."

Suddenly, a hollow cried. A big swarm appeared. They did come.

"Let's go," Hitsugaya grabbed Hinamori's hand.

"Hai!"

"Well, Rukia, let's do this. Nel, wanna tag along?"

"Oh course!"

"Don't forget about us!" Grimmjow walked up with Ulquiorra as they released their swords.

"Hey, I didn't." Ichigo smirked as he released his bankai. "Bankai! Tensa Zangetsu."

"Mai, Sode No Shirayuki." as Rukia held the white blade.

"Let's go!"

"Kids these days..." Yamamoto sighed as he smiled. "The future..."

"Supa speed!" Nel smashed a hollow.

"That's interesting. Soten Ni Zase..."

"Hajike..."

"Hyourinmaru!"

"Tobiume!"

And the hollows were no more.

* * *

After helping Hitsugaya carry the presents back, they crashed on the cushion and sighed. He started unwrapping one, and smiled in delight.

"I think it'll be on my room wall." he said as he walked over to her. "So, what's my present?"

"I'll be yours all night, Shiro-chan." she said as she walked into his room.

"But, we're kinda underage. Translated to human age, we're only 16, and it's considered underage s-"

"Come on, firstly, we're a hundred shinigami years old. And... this is Soul Society. There's no such rule." Hinamori smiled as she laid on the bed for him.

"Oh, ok then..." as he placed the gift on the wall. "Let's begin, shall we?" he pounced on her and stripped her of her clothing.

"I'm all yours..." as they suddenly laid naked and they did stuff I don't know how to describe. Let's just say, it was the best gift she ever gave him. As they had their hot session, one picture laid on the wall.

Rukia's picture of Hitsugaya and Hinamori, who was later added in, chappy styled.

* * *

Wee! Finally! This fic is offically done! Nel's return, finally! She'll be featured more in the sequel!! However!!!

I want a response. Whether there should be an epilogue, or not. Because there's gonna be a sequel, blah blah, so please tell me in your reviews.

So, it's quite coincidental that Hitsugaya's birthday had to be on today, and it also had to coincide with this chapter, so why not make use of it?(How I remembered Hitsugaya's birthday? It's the same as my best pal. XD)

So, tell me if you want a really short epilogue at the end of the story, okay? So, for now, I'll close this story! Yay! that's one story down, my first fic!

And of course, never forget the reviewers!(Though I had little, but still I must mention names!!!)

Thanks to... **MoeAwesome, Tsukiyo-sama, feronia. wings, MoonLightView, Momo- Toshiro, Unojd, AnimeLurver4everandevr, Superanimelurver1234 and Haylie Myers **for the reviews!!! Though little, it's the thought that counts! I never expected so much(I was expecting 0) for my first fic!

So, now, let's bring the curtain down. What to look out for? I might start a new fic, but I'll complete one or two of my present ones first before I do that and the sequel. So, look out for it! XD


	20. Epilogue

**Epilogue: A year later...**

-Outside of the Kuchiki Manor-

Ichigo:"That was hard Renji..."

Renji:"Agreed Ichigo. It's all Rukia's fault that we have to do this crap. But I pity you mate, you'll be Kuchiki Taicho's brother-in-law"

Ichigo:"Oh well, at least, he approved of it. Renji, do you mind... being... the best man?"

Renji:"Me!? I'll...be honored to. For you and Rukia. My two best friends."

Kira:"I thought I was your best friend?"

Renji: "Of course you are. You, Ichigo, Rukia, Ishida, Orihime... Yea, all of you."

Hinamori: "Oh, and you forget about your other classmate huh?"

Renji: Oops, sorry Hinamori. Where's Hitsugaya Taicho?"

Toshiro: Here you idiot. Can't you see me?"

Renji: Running joke dude.

Toshiro: That wasn't funny.

Rangiku: Come on Taicho, don't be such a spoilsport!

Ichimaru: Yea, Mini Taicho

Toshiro: Why you..."

Nel: Itsygo!*Glomps*

Ichigo: What! OW!

*Rukia Walks up*

Nel: What did you say 'bout Rukia's fault.

Ichigo: Renji Said it!

Nel: Oh, but it was fun tackling you.

Grimmjow: Come on, let's have a rematch!

Ichigo: Come on, we already fought 3 times!

Ulquiorra: Hey, I have two. Let me battle you, so it'll be even. I don't want to be trampled by this lower ranking Espada-"

Grimmjow: Why you-

Ichigo: Stop it! Sheesh!

Yea, Basically, this is one year later. As you can see, Ichigo and Rukia are making preparations for their marriage and Renji was chosen as their best man. Behind the scenes, Orihime was chosen as the Maid of Honour. Ishida promised to be the wedding decorator at the wedding and as for Chad, he'll be second only to Renji. Ginrei, who was present at the wedding of Yoruichi and Urahara, has passed on. Soi Fon wished to have a boyfriend while Ichimaru and Rukia have switched squads, Rukia heading to the 13th under Ukitake and Ichimaru under Kira. Matsumoto and Ichimaru too are engaged. The entire of Soul Society has found out about Yumichika's secret, but Kenpachi respected it, since he's been loyal anyhow. As for Ikkaku, his bankai has been revealed too, but the Sou-taicho has respected his decision to fight under Kenpachi. Mayuri still is crazy, Nemu faithfully serves him, Ukitake still showers me with Candy, Kyouraku bribes me with Sake, where Nanao will beat him up, Hisagi still visit the grave of Tousen with Komamura every month, with Iba tagging along, Byakuya still hasn't chosen a new fukutaicho to replace Renji, and as for Momo and me, we're so glad we're together, that night, when we lost our virginity to each other, it was the best moment I ever had. But don't worry, we won't get married anytime soon. But as for Yoruichi and Urahara themselves...

**_*Hell Butterfly appears*_**

HB: All, please report to the Division one barracks for something.

Toshiro: Why not?

*Appears at 1st division, with everyone present. Urahara and Yoruichi are present too.*

Yoruichi: We have a small announcement to make.

Urahara: Yoruichi, she's pregnant.

* * *

Well, that's the short Epilogue into the future. It'll be when everyone's 18 in Human age.(I think they're all the same age lol)

Thanks all for the reviews. I decided to do the ending, so it's done. I'm serious. Final Chapter. All I'll be doing is editing some chapters.


End file.
